


Las estaciones

by BaruIsWrittingHere



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coupzi, Drag, Drag Queen, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jeonghan, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M, Menciones de depresión, References to Depression, Violencia, YoonHong, transformismo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaruIsWrittingHere/pseuds/BaruIsWrittingHere
Summary: Seguir una carrera musical en la gran ciudad nunca fue un sueño fácil, pero Joshua quiso intentarlo de todos modos. Cuando su sueño se ve aniquilado Otoño aparece justo en el momento indicado.Otoño, dulce, cálido y frío a la vez.Las estaciones tienen historias que contar.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	1. Llega Otoño

El día que Joshua decidió dejar el pueblo donde vivía para perseguir su sueño de músico supo que nada de ese momento en adelante sería fácil. Celebró en familia su último día como un muchacho común en un pueblo común, recibiendo halagos, abrazos, frases de aliento y varios "una última canción antes del viaje", para que les cantara aquellas favoritas que sus padres tanto amaban.

Cuando se marchó en el tren que lo alejaría para siempre del pequeño pueblo donde todos se conocían, sin cine ni grandes entretenciones, supo que debía tomar las decisiones correctas y esforzarse cada segundo una vez pusiera un pie sobre la gran ciudad, llena de edificios, luces de neón y entretenciones que jamás había visto en sus queridas tierras, pues la vida allá no es un juego, le habían dicho que debía cuidar su espalda y dar todo de sí para poder así conseguir cumplir su sueño.

Cuando puso sus pies en la gran ciudad e inhaló el aroma de la vida ocupada sintió su corazón latir emocionado, pues ese día comenzaba su gran aventura, entre toda esa gente apurada y ocupada, entre vehículos y altos edificios que nunca antes había visto. Sintió las piernas temblar, pero sujetó con fuerza su guitarra, ansioso, y siguió su camino.

Pero cuando despertó en una banca, en un parque que no conocía, sin sus pertenencias, sin todo ese dinero que había ahorrado y sin su guitarra, supo que apenas había llegado a la ciudad su sueño había muerto.

Al llegar había comenzado a cantar en las calles para conseguir algo de dinero extra, pues el dinero que tenía ahorrado debía usarlo sabiamente en un lugar donde dormir, las comidas del día, pasajes de autobús para buscar un lugar de trabajo y repartir currículum y otras necesidades básicas; por esto decidió cantar durante las tardes de sus primeros día para conseguir algo extra. No le estaba yendo muy bien encontrando un lugar donde quedarse, pues la mayoría estaban copados o solo le permitían pagar una noche, pero por otro lado, con la música en las calles le había ido mejor de lo que esperaba: varias personas alabaron su voz y sus canciones y se detenían a dejarle dinero, Joshua simplemente agradecía avergonzado, pues no había mucho que pudiera decir. Y cuando ese hombre elegante de traje, maletín, cabello bien peinado y zapatos perfectamente lustrados se había acercado tras una semana de cantar en las calles para preguntarle si era nuevo en el lugar y si era músico, con esa sonrisa radiante, Joshua había pensado que quizás, quizás había tenido algo de suerte.

El hombre tenía una empresa, eso le había contado, era productor musical y buscaba jóvenes talentos para darles esa oportunidad que tanto buscaban. Los ayudaba con entrenamientos y los ayudaba a conseguir programas que les hicieran propaganda y a crear una carrera musical, una vez que el artista en cuestión lograba un nivel de fama y obtener ganancias, debía entonces pagarle una parte como pago por la propaganda al hombre, y así seguir su trabajo para ayudar a todos aquellos que soñaban con ser músicos. Cuando Joshua recordaba todo lo que le había dicho, se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al creerle, pero la forma en que lo había dicho había sonado tan creíble que pensó "Quizás acompañarlo a ver de qué se trata no sea tan malo".

Había sido la peor decisión. No recordaba mucho, solo recordaba que el hombre lo había llevado a un elegante edificio cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros de artistas famosos, diplomas y discos. Había gente elegante que lo saludaba, todo era muy agradable, cuando llegaron a su oficina Joshua le había pedido más detalles sobre cómo funcionaba su empresa, el hombre entonces le había ofrecido un trago el cual Joshua negó, pues no bebía demasiado. El hombre insistió y Joshua aceptó solo un poco.

Y pues, realmente había sido solo un poco, porque tras el segundo sorbo recordaba haberse sentido algo mareado y somnoliento, y al siguiente momento había despertado en una banca en algún parque que no reconocía, rodeado de edificios y letreros que estaba seguro no haber visto antes.

Tras buscar desesperado sus pertenencias y aceptar la cruda verdad de que ya no tenía nada de lo que tanto había ahorrado, ninguna de sus pertenencias, ni su querida, adorada guitarra con él, había caminado durante una hora intentando recordar algo del camino, alguna calle, algún letrero que le fuera familiar, que le dijera que estaba cerca, pero nada, no era capaz de recordar nada, todo era nuevo, todo era desconocido.

Y en ese momento, Joshua Hong había sentido un nudo en su garganta que crecía y crecía. Se llamaba desesperación, y estaba comenzando a apoderarse de él. Cuando llegó a un negocio y entró a preguntar dónde se encontraba, el hombre le había dicho lo que parecía ser el otro extremo de la ciudad, a una hora en autobús. Joshua le había dado las gracias, había salido del lugar, se había sentado en el suelo y sin saber qué más hacer: lloró. Lloró amargamente, desesperado, sin un lugar donde dormir, sin dinero ni un mísero trozo de papel o un lápiz para escribir algo que le hiciera desahogarse y sentir mejor. No tenía nada, ni siquiera podía volver a casa, no tenía nada con él, ese hombre le había robado todo y él había caído como el estúpido campesino que era, del que todos los hombres de ciudad se reirían. Quería morirse, sus padres le habían advertido tanto de esto, se sentía tan avergonzado y tan tonto, las lágrimas corrían amargamente por su rostro empapando sus manos que lo cubrían, los sollozos le hacían tener pequeños espasmos que intentaba acallar y disimular cada vez que alguien caminaba por la acera frente a él, pero era difícil, pues no podía acallar los pensamientos en su cabeza que le decían que moriría solo en esa enorme ciudad de la que no sabía nada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había llorado sin parar, pero de pronto escuchó la puerta del negocio abriéndose fuerte y un par de gritos que lo sacaron de su miserable estado por un momento. Miró confundido qué era aquel escándalo y pudo ver al hombre que antes le había respondido su pregunta gritándole a una mujer.

\- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS A ROBAR MI NEGOCIO!

\- ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTABA ROBANDO!

Ambos se gritaban mutuamente mientras la mujer, totalmente ofendida, dejaba el negocio voluntariamente gritándole al hombre por estarle gritando a ella. El hombre cerró la puerta con fuerza y la mujer, de brazos cruzados, le gritó a la puerta "¡QUIÉN VA A QUERER ROBAR DE TU COCHINO NEGOCIO!

Luego de eso hubo silencio. Joshua secó un poco su rostro húmedo miserablemente y, siendo lo único que quedaba en su bolsillo, limpió su nariz con un pañuelo que le quedaba. La muchacha lo miró entonces y Joshua la miró de vuelta, sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte al cruzar sus miradas. Era hermosa, la mujer más bella que haya visto en su vida. Sus ojos rodeados de largas pestañas eran profundos, soñadores, sus labios rojos destacaban su piel blanca y el lunar en su mejilla destacaba como una pequeña estrellita brillante, su cabello era rubio y largo, algo desordenado, perdiéndose entre el gran abrigo que traía, cubriendo un rojo vestido bastante corto que mostraba sus largas piernas las cuales intentó no mirar demasiado para no faltarle el respeto. Fueron casi segundos, pero Joshua tragó saliva y la muchacha, aun molesta sin decir nada se sentó a su lado, murmurando y alegando contra el hombre del negocio quien la había sacado del lugar. Joshua la miró confundido, aun con ganas de llorar y morir, y la mujer como si nada sacó de su abrigo negro una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, encendió uno de los cigarros y comenzó a fumar en silencio. Tras un par de bocanadas de humo, murmuró.

\- Malditos cigarritos de mala calidad, ni siquiera tiene cosas buenas para robar ese hombre – se quejó fumando aun el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Su voz era más ronca de lo que habría esperado, pero tenía cosas más grandes en su cabeza como para preocuparse de eso. Entonces la muchacha lo miró alzando una ceja - ¿Qué te pasó a ti? Te ves acabado – dijo con el cigarrillo entre los dedos. Joshua suspiró, si comenzaba a hablar estaba seguro que comenzaría a llorar otra vez.

\- N-nada – dijo y justo en el peor momento posible, su estómago sonó tan fuerte que probablemente toda la cuadra lo escuchó. Se quedó inmóvil, rogando por que la muchacha no hubiese escuchado, pero esta sin decir nada revisó los bolsillos de su abrigo y le entregó unos dulces y chocolates.

\- Cómelos – le dijo. Joshua la miró confundido, tomándolos con sus manos – Anda, son tuyos, no sé para qué los robo si ni siquiera me gustan – le dijo y Joshua estaba demasiado angustiado como para negarse, abrió uno y comenzó a comerlo sintiendo la dulzura en su boca y una extraña tranquilidad al cerrar sus ojos y saborear el chocolate.

Suspiró cansado tras terminar de comer uno y siguió con el otro, de vez en cuando soltando un par de lágrimas y sollozos. La mujer encendió un segundo cigarrillo y lo miró otra vez.

\- Te ves realmente acabado – murmuró apoyando su rostro en su mano, Joshua suspiró y asintió, limpiando su rostro con su mano.

\- Estoy acabado – confirmó con voz rasposa y la mujer apagó la colilla de cigarro en el suelo. Lo miró otra vez esperando a que continuara – Vengo de lejos y... un hombre me inventó una historia sobre ser productor musical y... y no sé qué me dio, me drogó o algo pero me robó todo, no tengo nada ni nadie en esta ciudad, estoy totalmente perdido y solo sin ni un peso – le dijo y apretó sus labios, aguantando no comenzar otra vez porque sentía realmente que iba a gritar en cualquier momento.

Suspiró y quiso realmente enterrarse en la tierra en ese momento, pero antes de poder pensar cualquier cosa la muchacha junto a él se le acercó, y sin siquiera preguntar o pedir permiso tomó su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que la mirara. Joshua tragó saliva, sintiendo como todos los colores se le subían al rostro, sus manos eran más ásperas de lo esperado, también grandes, pero se sentían tibias en su rostro aún húmedo. La miró confundido, esperando a que dijera algo.

\- Tienes un rostro hermoso – dijo la muchacha y Joshua dio un salto, mirando para todos lados por el nerviosismo, la muchacha sonrió, mirándolo más de cerca, acariciando una de sus mejillas – Unos ojos divinos, labios perfectos y una nariz lindísima, un par de detalles y podrías enloquecer a todo un público, ¿Estás buscando trabajo?

\- S-supongo que necesito un trabajo luego de perder todo – murmuró más para sí mismo que como una respuesta. La muchacha de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre se levantó y lo levantó de un tirón también, con más fuerza de la que habría esperado.

\- Entonces ya está, acompáñame, cuando Junhui te vea estará completamente de acuerdo con darte trabajo, ¿Viniste para ser músico? Podemos conseguirte una guitarra entonces, no te he escuchado pero estoy seguro de que le encantarás a la gente con esa carita, vamos – comenzó a caminar tironeándolo, pero Joshua se detuvo de golpe.

\- ¿P-por qué crees que iría contigo? Acaban de estafarme y robarme todo y... ¿Y quieres que vaya contigo? – le dijo algo alarmado tras soltarse de su agarre. La muchacha lo miró y sonrió de lado, coqueta.

\- No puedo presionarte, está bien – le guiñó el ojo y con un gesto con la mano se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el cemento.

Joshua la miró alejarse, su silueta era delgada, sus piernas largas y su cabello se veía suave. Joshua sintió su estómago revolverse, miró hacia atrás el negocio en el que había estado llorando y luego miró a la mujer caminar con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. No tenía nada más que perder. Suspiró y miró al cielo "ayúdame Dios" murmuró resignado y aclaró su garganta.

\- ¡Señorita, espere! – gritó caminando hacia ella.

La muchacha sonrió y lo miró alegre.

El edificio era enorme, antiguo pero claramente bien mantenido. Se veían luces y por la puerta podían ver hombres entrando y saliendo, se escuchaba música y risas desde dentro, un enorme letrero con las palabras "Las estaciones" brillaba en la entrada. Joshua sintió algo de miedo, pues con la reciente experiencia ya no sabía qué podría ocurrir. Entraron y la muchacha lo tomó de la mano para que no se perdiera entre la gente que iba y venía por el pasillo, parecía ser un ambiente muy ocupado y prendido, habían mujeres con trajes pequeños, plumas y flores que reían y coqueteaban. Algunos muchachos jóvenes se asomaban por las escaleras y le gritaban cosas a la muchacha.

\- ¡Eh, Hannie! ¿Conseguiste una joya? – escuchó desde las escaleras y Joshua tragó, nervioso, la muchacha rió y saludó con la mano.

A pesar de que el pasillo era estrecho, pudo ver un arco enorme que daba a lo que parecía ser un salón de eventos, con un escenario enorme y muchas sillas y gente sentada aplaudiendo. Muchachas bailaban en el escenario, todo decorado de dorado y rojo, sus trajes mostraban mucha piel y muchas usaban antifaces y coloridos adornos de flores y plumas. El aire olía a tabaco y alcohol, la música y las risas daban un toque alegre al ambiente, Joshua no podía evitar sentirse contagiado por la energía fiestera. Después de esta sala pudo ver varios salones más pequeños donde hombres de traje, hombres trabajadores y adinerados conversaban y bebían con muchachas, coqueteaban y comían cosas pequeñas entre risas y toques leves. La muchacha rubia, aun tomando su mano, lo llevo escaleras arriba hacia un pasillo, las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel mural antiguo, cuadros y arreglos, lámparas cálidas y mesitas con arreglos florales. Muchas puertas, una tras otra, daban hacia ambos lados del pasillo, de izquierda a derecha, y sin decir nada lo arrastró hacia una de ellas, abrió la puerta y entró con Joshua a lo que, asumía, era su habitación.

Era una extraña sensación, pero se sentía cálido, como si hubiese estado en esa habitación miles de veces antes. Había una cama algo desordenada con varios cojines, las cortinas estaban cerradas dando un ambiente antiguo y apolillado al lugar, la muchacha abrió las cortinas de par en par dejando entrar la luz. Las cortinas rojas tenían pequeños agujeros, pero no afectaban en nada a la calidez del ambiente. Una mesita de noche acompañaba a la cama, cubierta de un pequeño mantel y varios libros, papeles, lo que parecía ser un joyero y una lámpara. Cuando escuchó un quejido fue que volvió a la realidad y miró de nuevo a la muchacha quejarse.

\- Mis pies me van a matar – dijo lanzando los tacones de una patada cada uno, quitándose luego el abrigo y tirándolo a la cama. La vio amarrar su cabello en una cola desordenada y pudo ver su espalda, sus hombros eran algo anchos y su espalda se veía suave. Sintió sus latidos se hicieron más rápidos.

Entonces, como si en cámara lenta ocurriese, pudo ver cómo se quitaba la parte superior del vestido quedando sólo en ropa interior, Joshua sintió que se congelaba en su lugar, viendo cómo caminaba hacia la cama y se quitaba la parte superior de la ropa interior. Lo vio ponerse una camiseta holgada, luego quitó sus pantimedias y el resto del vestido revelando su cuerpo delgado, las curvas que mostraba con el vestido habían desaparecido por completo. Joshua tragó saliva, lo vio ponerse unos pantalones holgados de ejercicio y unas sandalias totalmente contrarias a los tacones que recién se había quitado. "¡Esto es mucho mejor, Junhui insistía en que mi figura resaltaría más con ese sostén pero solo me dio comezón toda la tarde!" alegó acercándose al tocador lleno de maquillaje, cremas, cajas y otras cosas que no reconocía, quitándose las pestañas postizas y quitándose el resto del maquillaje con unas toallas húmedas. Joshua estaba mudo.

\- Disculpa, uhm, creo que tengo... un par de preguntas - murmuró tras aclarar su garganta, con los ojos fijos y la boca un poco abierta por la impresión. El ahora chico rubio lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y luego rió.  
\- Oh, claro, lo siento - se soltó el cabello para amarrarlo mejor esta vez y luego extendió su mano – Yoon Jeonghan, mucho gusto - Joshua miró su mano y le correspondió el saludo sin entender mucho, aun parecía querer preguntar tantas cosas.  
\- Tú, uh.. cómo debería... Ya sabes, tú... - balbuceó, sin saber cómo hacer la pregunta directamente. Jeonghan lo encontró adorable.  
\- Puedes decirme Él - le aclaró y Joshua soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, relajado, probablemente sin haber sabido cómo preguntar sin faltarle el respeto - O puedes decirme preciosura, como quieras - rió.

Jeonghan se alejó sin esperar respuesta y caminó hacia un enorme armario que apenas cerraba por la cantidad de ropa y vestidos colgados dentro, de la superficie colgaban telas y más telas de colores brillantes, con lentejuelas y bordados. Lo abrió de par en par y comenzó a murmurar.

\- Pareces ser una talla parecida a la mía, tienes la cintura más pequeña y más trasero, dios ojalá tuviera tu trasero – se quejó revisando entre sus cosas – Tienes unos ojos hermosos, un poco de delineado los destacará aún más, quizás lentes de contacto hagan un maravilloso trabajo, yo no necesito pelucas pero debo tener alguna por aquí que vaya con tu tono de piel, es un muy lindo tono de piel por cierto – sonrió tomando unos vestidos y tirándolos a la cama. Joshua lo veía moviéndose y lo oía murmurar cosas sobre sus ojos y sus labios, labiales y otras cosas que no comprendía bien. Intentó unir todo lo que estaba pasando y tosió un poco.

\- Sabes, no estoy entendiendo muy bien qué está... - comenzó cuando Jeonghan se dio vuelta con una sonrisa.

\- Ok, lo tengo, ponte esto y veremos cómo te queda, ¿Ok?

Joshua recibió lo que le entregaba y se encontró con un largo vestido amarillo estilo Marilyn Monroe, un corset, unos tacones no tan altos y una peluca larga y suave color pomelo. Miró a Jeonghan quien se sentó en la cama como esperando.

\- Anda, póntelo, detrás de ese biombo – le apuntó con la mirada a un biombo de papel con detalles de aves, flores y demases, totalmente elegante. No borró su sonrisa.

Joshua, sin entender nada, caminó hacia el lugar señalado y cerciorándose de que Jeonghan no pudiera verlo y sin entender por qué obedecía, comenzó a quitarse la ropa de a poco, doblándola en un banquillo justo a su lado. Se puso el vestido por la parte inferior y tomó el pequeño corset entre sus manos, poniéndoselo y no sabiendo cómo funcionaba.

\- Ehh, Jeonghan – murmuró asomando un poco su cabeza - ¿Podrías...?

\- Oh, claro, ya voy.

Se acercó a él sin vergüenza alguna, Joshua cubrió su pecho con sus brazos, sintiendo el color subiendo por sus mejillas a sus orejas, entonces el muchacho de cabello largo comenzó a apretar y amarrar los cordones, haciéndole sentir poco a poco la leve presión en su cintura. Dolía un poco, pero no era nada insoportable. Luego de ponerle el corset lo ayudó a completar el vestido y a ponerse la peluca, pues él mismo solo lograba enredarla sobre sí misma.

Tras ponerse los tacones Jeonghan lo ayudó a caminar de la mano, haciéndole llegar hasta el tocador en donde le dijo que se sentara, pues finalizaría unos toques. Joshua simplemente asintió y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo cómo le ponía algo de maquillaje aquí y allá.

Entonces sintió un aplauso de alegría y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con el rostro del muchacho muy cerca de él con una expresión tan satisfecha que le hizo sentir orgulloso a sí mismo aun cuando no había visto aún el resultado.

\- Mírate – le dijo con esa radiante sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar y asintiendo se levantó y caminó al espejo con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y al verse, contuvo todo el aire en sus pulmones.

Frente al espejo pudo ver su reflejo, pero era alguien completamente distinto. Se miró de pies a cabeza, dentro de ese suave vestido amarillo que combinaban con los tacones y con la suave peluca que parecía como si fuese su propio cabello. Tragó saliva, tocó lentamente un mechón de cabello, acarició la punta del vestido, Jeonghan lo miraba a un lado sonriente con los brazos cruzados.

\- Soy... Yo – murmuró acercándose más al espejo, sintió su corazón latir más fuerte al mirarse. Estaba confundido, se veía como una chica, sus ojos estaban levemente maquillados y sus labios pintados de un rojo suave, el cabello largo caía sobre sus hombros y alargaba su cuello, hacía ver sus hombros más pequeños y la faja hacía verle más cintura. Tragó saliva.

\- Te dije que te verías divino – dijo Jeonghan suavemente y Joshua tragó saliva, asintió y lo miró.

\- E-Entonces... qué debo... - murmuró avergonzado, intentando mantener el equilibrio en esos tacones. Jeonghan juntó sus manos en un gesto que Joshua entendió como "soy un genio".

Una vez más le tomó la mano y lo sacó de la habitación, Joshua apenas caminaba con los tacones pero Jeonghan lo sujetaba de forma que no se cayera ni perdiera el equilibrio. "¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó varias veces, pero Jeonghan no respondió, simplemente siguió arrastrándolo con él. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta la cual golpeó, se asomó un muchacho bajito, también traía el cabello rubio pero corto, era muy pequeño, Joshua pensó por un momento que sería menor de edad o algo así y se sintió preocupado. Logró escuchar a Jeonghan preguntar por una guitarra y el muchacho asintió, cerró la puerta, la abrió otra vez y se la entregó. Joshua alcanzó a decir un suave gracias cuando Jeonghan lo arrastró emocionado escaleras abajo, preguntando a viva voz por el tal "Junhui", el mismo al que había nombrado antes.

Jeonghan entró tras golpear a una oficina y comenzó a hablar de inmediato sobre cómo había encontrado a alguien que lo dejaría sin aliento. Dijo entonces a viva voz "¡Ven, entra!" y Joshua, nervioso, tomó aire y entró a la oficina, apenas caminando en los tacones que ya hacía que le dolieran los pies.

Al entrar se encontró con un muchacho joven de cabello teñido color violeta y lindos ojos revisando unos papeles en una oficina, cuando estuvo junto a Jeonghan quien estaba sentado en una silla suspiró un poco agarrando fuerte la guitarra entre sus manos y el muchacho lo miró de pies a cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó y Joshua tragó saliva.

\- J-Joshua Hong, señor – respondió y el chico de cabello violeta rió fuerte.

\- ¿Señor? ¡Por favor, no, solo llámame Jun, no me hagas sentir viejo! – le dijo de forma muy relajada, su voz era muy agradable, Joshua se sentía relajado hablando con él.

El muchacho se levantó de su escritorio para observarlo de cerca, tocando su rostro, tocando sus hombros y su cintura, Joshua tragó algo avergonzado, alejando la mirada, hasta que Junhui terminó y juntó sus manos.

\- Entonces, ¿Nos mostrarás lo que puedes ofrecer? – dijo y Jeonghan, desde atrás, miró con atención y emoción, asintiendo rápido. Joshua asintió también y nervioso acomodó la guitarra.

\- Entonces... cantaré algo...

Aclaró su garganta y tocó un par de notas comprobando que la guitarra estaba perfectamente afinada, el muchacho que se las prestó debía tocarla a menudo. Acomodó el vestido y el cabello, pues era raro tocar con esa vestimenta que por primera vez usaba, pensó en alguna canción y comenzó a cantar una de uno de sus artistas favoritos.

Comenzó cantando muy despacio, nervioso, su voz apenas se oía. Ambos lo miraban expectantes y Joshua decidió que si quería realmente impulsar su carrera debía perder su miedo. Comenzó a cantar más fuerte entonces, con la confianza que siempre le daba su madre y su abuela, cantando a viva voz y tocando con más confianza la guitarra. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando la canción, realmente amaba la música, se sentía realmente bien cantando y tocando una guitarra, aún cuando no era la suya. Aquello le dolía, pero no quería pensar en eso, por ahora solo quería disfrutar la dulce caricia de la música.

Cuando terminó de cantar ambos lo miraban con sonrisas tan orgullosas que su corazón dio un brinco de alegría. Aclaró su garganta sonriendo tímido.

\- Sabía que lo haría increíble, ¿Podemos agregarlo a la rutina nocturna? – le preguntó a Junhui, quien frotaba sus manos con alegría.

\- Dará un show magnífico, este mismo look le queda increíble, será popular de inmediato – respondió acercándose a Joshua muy orgulloso. Joshua se sonrojó.

\- No tiene dónde quedarse, ¿Crees que pueda...? Yo me encargaría de eso – agregó Jeonghan preocupado y Junhui asintió.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Bienvenido a la familia, Joshua Hong.

Jeonghan lo sacó de la oficina y una vez afuera sin pensarlo lo abrazó con fuerza, dando saltitos de alegría celebrando que ahora sería parte del lugar. Joshua no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo había sido muy rápido, pero le correspondió el abrazo riéndose, sintiendo la euforia del muchacho rubio. No pudo evitar respirar con profundidad, sintiendo su aroma, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse, olía rico, olía muy rico, como a talco de bebé y jabón. Perdió el equilibrio varias veces por causa de los tacones, Jeonghan rió sujetándolo y lo tomó por los hombros.

\- Entonces... Bienvenido, flor de primavera – le dijo sonriente y Joshua se sonrojó una vez más, riendo tímido ante la sonrisa radiante de ese muchacho.

Esa misma noche Jeonghan le ofreció ver el show de esa noche para poder así familiarizarse con el ambiente, le dijo que no tuviera miedo por vestirse de chica frente al resto, pues en ese lugar, todos trabajaban de la misma forma.

\- Yo soy Otoño – le dijo arreglando su maquillaje, Joshua lo miraba en la habitación con la ropa que había traído puesta al lugar, acariciando la peluca color pomelo sobre sus piernas – Me gusta el otoño y sus colores, supongo que por eso decidieron darme ese nombre – sonrió terminando de acomodar su cabello. Jeonghan siempre usaba su cabello al natural, peinándolo de distintas formas, y usaba vestidos de colores similares como rojos, burdeos, cafés y negros.

\- Te llega mucho otoño – confesó Joshua y Jeonghan le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan amigable que ponía cada vez que lo miraba.

\- Gracias florcita – le respondió y se levantó – Vamos, te daré un buen lugar para que observes, ¿Ok?

Lo llevó de la mano, como si eso fuera totalmente necesario, Joshua caminó en silencio mientras Jeonghan saludaba a otras muchachos con lindos vestidos y trajes, se fue conversando junto a alguien de traje azul, un enorme vestido y una peluca con ondas, enorme, mucho maquillaje y una gran sonrisa. Joshua los observaba hablar, cuando el muchacho de color azul lo miró y Joshua lo miró de vuelta, nervioso. Jeonghan rió.

\- ¿No lo reconoces? – preguntó y Joshua negó – Es jihoon, él te prestó su guitarra esta tarde – le dijo y la expresión que puso Joshua los hizo reír a ambos. Joshua entonces se deshizo en agradecimientos y disculpas por no haberlo saludado mejor y Jihoon rió, agitando su mano.

\- Está bien, no hay problema.

Jeonghan lo dejó en un buen lugar para observar todo el show y le dijo que mirara con atención, que el espectáculo le encantaría, le guiñó el ojo y lo dejó en el asiento. Joshua observó el escenario enorme con un enorme telón rojo, las luces eran tenues y el humo de los cigarros subía hasta el techo. Todos esos hombres en el escenario se veían como gente adinerada de buenos trabajos, todos usaban trajes, bebían brandy o martinis y fumaban enormes puros y cigarrillos de marcas caras. Joshua se sentía nervioso, había pasado de estar abandonado en la calle sin dinero a comenzar a trabajar en un show de drag Queens, algo que jamás en su vida había considerado siquiera. Entre pensamientos escuchó aplausos y silbidos emocionados de parte del público, lo que hizo que enfocara su atención en el escenario.

\- ¡Una de nuestras muchachas favoritas! – habló con euforia Junhui con el micrófono, sintiendo al público enloquecer - ¡OTOÑO!

Y entonces su estómago se revolvió al ver a Jeonghan, llamado Otoño dentro de su papel, caminando al ritmo de la música lenta y elegante, acercándose al micrófono mostrando una de sus largas piernas por el corte del vestido. Con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a cantar con una suave voz, tan dulce como miel, sus manos moviéndose lenta y suavemente por su cuerpo, por su cintura, por sus brazos mientras cantaba con esa suave voz que quemaba. El público observaba en silencio, mudos, sin moverse ni un centímetro ni alejar la mirada ni un milímetro. Joshua se sorprendió a sí mismo en el mismo estado, con la temperatura subiéndosele al rostro y el corazón acelerado, sintiendo su cuerpo cosquillear con cada segundo que pasaba.

Y como si su presentación hubiera durado sólo un par de segundos los aplausos y gritos eufóricos se hicieron presentes, mientras flores sueltas, ramos de flores y dinero caían al escenario. Joshua apretó su pecho con fuerza, no pudiendo controlar los latidos fuertes de su corazón. Jeonghan saludó con la mano y una radiante sonrisa y por un momento, pudo captar cuando desde el escenario, Jeonghan lo miraba hacia su lugar y le lanzaba un beso al aire.

A altas horas de la noche el espectáculo terminó y ambos volvieron a la habitación en silencio, tras haber felicitado al muchacho rubio por su maravilloso espectáculo. Lo miró en silencio mientras quitaba su maquillaje y hablaba sobre detalles de esa noche. Cuando estuvo listo como era en realidad lo miró y observó la cama donde Joshua estaba sentado.

\- Por ahora no hay una habitación habilitada para que duermas, ¿Te molestaría compartir la cama por unos días? Es bastante grande y...

\- Está bien, no podría pedir más, estás haciéndome un favor tan grande, no sé cómo pagártelo – habló Joshua con una sonrisa tímida. El rubio asintió.

\- Con disfrutar de tus actuaciones y darlo todo por el nombre de esta casa me parecerá suficiente – le desordenó el cabello y le ofreció algo de ropa para que pudiera dormir.

Esa noche, Joshua observó el techo en silencio, se oían voces a lo lejos y la música despacio sonando. Oía la suave respiración de Jeonghan a su lado, que se mezclaba con los latidos de su corazón.

Todo había cambiado tan rápido, aún tenía demasiadas cosas para procesar, pero sabía que una cosa era real: ese muchacho de cabello rubio y hermoso rostro le había un hogar, un trabajo, y un manojo de sentimientos que no comprendía del todo con los cuales lidiar.


	2. Él es invierno

Sus días solían ser siempre iguales, se levantaba muy temprano por las mañanas, cerca de las 7 am para poder ducharse y prepararse para su trabajo en la cafetería del centro, esa muy popular, que abría a las 9 am; y no es que Jihoon fuera una persona que gustara de madrugar, pero cuando la vida te trata como lo ha tratado a él, hay que comenzar a hacer sacrificios, incluso si se trata de preciadas horas de sueño que tanto extraña. Cuando la ducha y su desayuno (una tostada y un café instantáneo, nada como esos finos café de grano de la cafetería) ya estaban listos, partía en su bicicleta para ahorrar pasajes y poder seguir ahorrando, abría la cortina de metal de la cafetería, sacaba el letrero, bajaba las sillas de las mesas y giraba el letrero de cerrado a abierto para comenzar su día.

El lugar era tan popular que a veces incluso había gente esperando afuera, tenía que saludarlos con un gesto incómodo (pues la gente lo incomodaba mucho) y dejarlos entrar antes de poder acomodar las cosas. Atendía con tranquilidad, recibía propinas de sus clientes habituales y entonces, como cada día, a las 10:05 am como si de una alarma se tratase, la campanita de la puerta sonaba creando un eco en sus tímpanos, su corazón se apretaba un poco al mismo tiempo y ahí podía verlo, como cada día, a ese hombre tan bien peinado, con su traje perfectamente planchado y su sonrisa impecable que marcaban las margaritas en sus mejillas y las rosas en sus labios. Jihoon siempre titubeaba, no importaba cuánto tiempo llevara atendiendo a la misma gente, siempre sentía sus manos temblar y su estómago revolverse cuando el hombre atravesaba la puerta.

Un capuccino venti con 2 de azúcar, sin bombilla y dos sándwich ave pimentón, el pan más blanco que encontrara.

Cada día pedía lo mismo, y cada día lo tenía listo para cuando su sonrisa atravesaba esa puerta.

\- Es un día encantador hoy - le dijo sonriendo, como cada mañana, con la billetera en sus manos, entre cerrando sus ojos en una sonrisa aún más grande al ver su pedido listo... - Como cada mañana - afirmó y Jihoon asintió.

\- Tengo buena memoria - mintió, pero aquella mentira le hizo recibir esa cálida mirada.

Por supuesto que Jihoon no recordaba cada pedido de cada persona que visitaba esa cafetería diariamente, a veces ni las caras recordaba, y cuando lo saludaban amistosamente debía asumir que era un cliente habitual; pero ese hombre de traje y corbata era distinto. Había memorizado la hora a la que llegaba todos los días, lo que pedía todos los días sin falta, las frases halagadoras y cómo sus margaritas se marcaban en sus mejillas cada vez que le sonreía apretando sus labios amistosamente, entre cerrando sus ojos rodeados de largas pestañas que, estaba seguro, podrían acariciarle el rostro si se acercaba lo suficiente.

Se despidió con la mano al verlo atravesar la puerta otra vez y, como cada mañana, esa soledad amarga lo invadía por completo. A veces deseaba atreverse a pedirle su número, pedirle su whastapp para poder conversar en sus ratos libres, a veces quería preguntarle qué hacía por las tardes de los fines de semana o cuál era su música. Ensayaba sobre su bicicleta cómo hablarle y cómo salir de las mismas palabras monótonas de siempre, pero cada vez que lo tenía en frente se congelaba y solo era capaz de sonreír como si tuviera dolor de estómago y entregarlo el café y el pan, a veces agregaba un "disfrútalo" o un "buen provecho" con su boleta, pero jamás podía alargar más buena conversación.

"Tampoco es como si estuviese interesado en mi de todos modos" pensaba jugando con una bolsita de azúcar, suspirando porque era obvio que ese tipo de hombre era el tipo que se casa, tiene hijos, un auto de lujo y un perro.

Jihoon solo era... Él.

Cuando terminaba su turno a las 5 dejaba su delantal en la habitación trasera, conversaba un poco con la gente, cargaba su bolso deportivo al hombro y partía en su bicicleta a su próximo destino que no era su departamento.

Siempre entraba por la puerta trasera en un callejón del costado del edificio, la puerta principal tenia demasiada gente y lo ponía ansioso. Dejaba su bicicleta en la bodega, no necesitaba candado pues llevaba suficientes años conociendo a esta gente como para estar seguro de que no matarían ni a una mosca. Entraba tranquilo hasta llegar al pasillo trasero, luego a la cocina y se preparaba una maruchan y un pan con lo que hubiese en el refrigerador, un vaso de cocacola que se tragaba al instante, terminaba de comer y conversar con quien estuviese a la mesa y subía la escalera que daba hacia las habitaciones.

A pesar de que la habitación tenía todo lo necesario para poder vivir ahí, con una cama bastante cómoda, muebles, un tocador y acceso a la cocina cuando quisiera Jihoon prefería volver a su departamento solitario después de su segundo trabajo, pues a veces algo de soledad le sentaba bastante bien. Siempre tomaba una siesta de una hora, máximo, era todo lo que necesitaba para reponerse lo suficiente. Practicaba entonces con su guitarra su canto y vocalizaba para calentar su garganta para la noche. La rutina de maquillaje y traje le era o más largo, pues a pesar de que ya llevaba años en esto siempre se le dificultaba sobre todo el maquillaje, y mucho más quitarlo cuando había terminado su show.

Luego de terminar su show Jihoon solía darse una ducha rápida, arreglar sus cosas y pedalear de vuelta a su departamento, alimentaba al gatito callejero que siempre lo iba a ver a su ventana, comía algo él mismo y se acostaba para dormir, sabiendo que en solo 4 horas tendría que levantarse una vez más para ir a la cafetería ya tender a los clientes frecuentes.

Así eran sus días, cada uno igual que el anterior, cada uno simple y sin nada más que resaltar, además de aquel hombre que le robaba el aliento y las personas que reían con sus rutinas humorísticas, las cuales jamás podría hacer en su vida sin su maquillaje y sus pomposos vestidos llenos de brillos y detalles, pues solo se sentía seguro de sí mismo con su papel de Invierno. Siendo Jihoon, se sentía tan poca cosa que no sería jamás de acercarse a nadie lo suficiente.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, algo fue distinto a lo que normalmente ocurría, y pues durante su ensayo alguien golpeó a la puerta con lo que parecía ser mucha emoción y entusiasmo. Se levantó tranquilo y se encontró con el siempre dulce rostro de Jeonghan, uno de sus mejores amigos del edificio, y para su asombro otro muchacho se encontraba detrás de él, completamente vestido para un espectáculo con una bonita peluca color pomelo y un vestido amarillo que le sentaba muy bien. Sus ojos eran preciosos.

\- Jihooncito, querido, ¿Podrías prestarme una guitarra por unos minutos? – le preguntó con alegría sin soltarle la mano al otro muchacho que se veía que en cualquier momento se desmayaba de los nervios. Jihoon asintió sin preguntar nada, pues confiaba en Jeonghan, algún plan debía tener, entró a su habitación tras cerrar la puerta, tomó la guitarra que había estado tocando y se la ofreció con tranquilidad al abrirla otra vez.

Jeonghan le agradeció y arrastró al muchacho con emoción, llevando en una mano la mano del muchacho y en la otra su guitarra preciada. El chico de cabello pomelo alcanzó a responder un suave "gracias" antes de que Jeonghan se lo llevara por el pasillo y escaleras abajo.

Jihoon suspiró, Jeonghan siempre tenía muchos planes extraños, aun cuando llevaban siendo amigos tantos años jamás lograría terminar de comprender qué cosas pasaban por esa cabeza tan misteriosa. Jeonghan era un chico increíble, dulce y protector, pero en el fondo sabía que escondía grandes secretos que nadie nunca podría saber.

Al recostarse en la cama mirando el techo, todas aquellas estrellas que había pegado una tarde en que, quizás, ridículamente, se había sentido feliz porque aquel hombre del café de cada mañana le había sonreído y dicho que su nuevo cabello rubio se le veía bien. Ese día Jihoon había pedaleado tan feliz, tan contento cuando se encontró a un señor vendiendo estrellitas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Jihoon las había comprado sin pensar y las había pegado en el techo esa misma tarde.

Le gustaba ver las estrellas, pues a veces deseaba ser una de ellas.

Terminó de maquillarse y arreglar su peluca y salió de la habitación saludando a varias otras personas que hacían sus shows en el lugar. El edificio ofrecía el repertorio más popular y elegante de shows transformistas, y aunque Jihoon nunca en su vida imaginó que llegaría a vivir de esto, en este mismo momento lo disfrutaba demasiado. Cada transformista del lugar tenía distintos shows, el suyo era una rutina de humor y canto, la cual era bastante popular pues hacía reír a todo el público que los visitaba. Y aunque su estilo era bastante ostentoso a diferencia de su look habitual como Lee Jihoon, le gustaba verse lo más distinto posible, para así tener la confianza y poder recibir esas carcajadas que le aceleraban el corazón.

Cuando conversaba con Junhui sobre su show del día pudo ver a Jeonghan guiando al muchacho de cabello pomelo y vestido amarillo, explicándole al parecer de qué se trataría su propio show. Jihoon admiraba demasiado a Jeonghan, pues tenía un rostro hermoso y una voz divina, su estilo sexy y seductor siempre sacaba los suspiros incluso de los espectadores más difíciles, pues en el fondo, nadie se resistía a su música y sus delicados movimientos.

Finalmente llegó su propio show y, de ser el muchacho tímido que apenas era capaz de mirar a los ojos con quien hablaba, se convertía en su personaje: Invierno; y el humor, la actitud, el carisma y toda esa personalidad que siempre era escondida salía a luz con una rutina de humor y música que hacía reír a todo el público con aplausos y billetes de por medio. Jihoon disfrutaba con todo su ser ese show, pues con su pesado maquillaje azul, sus pelucas y enormes vestidos le hacían sentir como esa persona que tanto quería ser, esa persona que hacía reír y aplaudir con sus cantos y bromas y a quien todos querían .

Se puso de pie en el escenario, y cuando el telón se abrió recibió aplausos, gritos y silbidos, y ágilmente buscó entre la gente hasta encontrarlo: El hombre que cada mañana compraba el mismo desayuno donde trabajaba se encontraba ahí con unos compañeros de trabajo, con una sonrisa y un trago en una mano, recibiendo a gusto el show que Jihoon daba tras esa imagen divertida y alocada. Jihoon estaba tan enamorado, que cada show se lo dedicaba a él, sus cantos, sus palabras, sus bailes, todo iba dedicado a ese hombre de ojos brillantes y sonrisa radiante que no perdía de vista sus movimientos.

Y no le importaba que nunca fuese a saber que Invierno y el muchacho incómodo de las mañanas era la misma persona, pues con poder expresarle todo lo que sentía a través de sus acciones le hacía sentir vivo.

No podía olvidar la primera vez que había visto al hombre entre el público, que era también la primera vez que lo había visto en su vida. Se había tropezado por los nervios y había caído de rodillas rompiendo uno de sus tacones y torciendo su tobillo. Quiso que la tierra lo tragara, había quedado inmóvil con todas las miradas sobre sus hombros, escuchaba los susurros, miró desesperado y pudo ver la mirada histérica de Jeonghan detrás del escenario, indicándole que se levantara, que no tuviera miedo y que siguiera el show o al menos lo terminara. Jihoon estaba inmóvil, sentía la vergüenza apoderarse más y más de él cuando...

\- ¡Invierno, todo está bien! – escuchó ese grito, fuerte y claro como si se lo hubiesen dicho al oído. Y estaría mintiendo si decía que no había comenzado a llorar mientras se levantaba, adquiriendo fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, luego de que ese hombre de traje y una sonrisa radiante le había gritado eso desde el público, mientras que todos los demás miraban en silencio, incluso había podido ver a sus amigos haciéndolo callar o riendo avergonzados. Pero al hombre no le había importado, cuando cruzaron miradas, además de esa sonrisa radiante el muchacho había levantado uno de sus pulgares, como asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Y Jihoon de verdad sintió que todo estaba bien, tanto que pudo continuar y terminar su show aun cuando su tobillo palpitaba de dolor y su tacón había terminado inutilizable.

Cuando al día siguiente el mismo hombre que le dio esos ánimos en su show llegó a comprar un café por primera vez, comentando que "me cambié de casa hace poco y esta cafetería me llamó la atención" Jihoon supo que no era simple casualidad. Esa mañana Jihoon comenzó a creer en todos esos esoterismos de los que por tanto tiempo se había burlado como el destino, los horóscopos y el amor a primera vista.

Porque Jihoon se había enamorado a primera vista de ese hombre. Y por muchas ganas que tuviera de decirle "Oye, yo era Invierno la noche anterior, ese travesti al que le diste palabras de aliento y al que ayudaste a seguir su show luego de auto sabotearse y humillarse en medio del espectáculo, ¡Gracias, bésame!" Jihoon había decidido que lo mejor sería dejar su identidad en secreto y simplemente admirar al hombre de su vida de lejos, como trabajador y cliente, como dragqueen y expectador, nada que los uniera, solo una persona en cada extremo.

\- Jeonghan, ¿te puedo contar algo? – le dijo esa misma noche cuando hacía sus estiramientos tras terminar un nuevo y exitoso show, y tras haber vuelto a ver a ese hombre en el público.

\- Por supuesto – respondió el otro contando el dinero que había ganado y metiéndolo en una caja metálica que solo Jihoon sabía dónde escondía.

\- Creo que al fin tengo una meta – confesó y Jeonghan lo miró curioso. El más pequeño solo encogió sus hombros y aclaró su garganta – Me enamoré.

Jeonghan lo había mirado con una mezcla entre orgullo, miedo y preocupación, y si bien no había reaccionado como Jihoon esperaría que reaccionara (no podía juzgarlo, sabía que el rubio tenía... Ciertos temas pasados de los cuales no quería hablar y que le hacían temerle un poco al compromiso y las relaciones), le había dado un abrazo y con toda la sinceridad del mundo le había dicho con una sonrisa:

"Solo no olvides de dónde vienes, y no importa quién, no permitas jamás que maten tu brillo, estrellita"

Jihoon admiraba tanto a Jeonghan, que había tragado el sollozo que casi se escapó de su garganta y había asentido con su cabeza, prometiéndole que no dejaría que nadie pasara por sobre suyo.

Aun en el fondo, Jihoon aun tenía algunos secretos que jamás se atrevería a contarle a Jeonghan.


	3. Tabaco y perfumes ajenos

A los ojos de Joshua, la palabra "interesante" le quedaba corta a Jeonghan. Era una persona extraña, desde el primer momento en que lo vio y pensó que se trataba de una chica hasta ahora, luego de un mes viviendo en ese hogar de "locas" como le decían regularmente las mismas travestis que le conversaban, contándole historias interesantes y divertidas que podían mantener a Joshua entretenido toda la tarde, de no ser porque el muchacho de profundos ojos y largo cabello rubio aparecía para llevárselo del brazo, ignorando las bromas que sus amigos y amigas le hacían sobre ser "mamá gallina" del nuevo.

Joshua se sentía más que interesado, totalmente curioso sobre qué escondía detrás de esas sonrisas relajadas y esas llegadas de madrugada a la habitación que compartían. Pues Jeonghan era realmente un misterio, y Joshua quería saber más y más de esa caja de secretos.

Siempre que despertaba por las mañanas en la misma cama del rubio, este dormía a pata suelta sin escuchar absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Los primeros días había intentado despertarlo sin falta cada mañana, siempre sin éxito o logrando despertarlo con un humor de perros atroz. Cuando Jun, el muchacho de cabello violeta que mandaba en ese lugar le dijo que no se molestara en despertarlo, que Jeonghan siempre trasnochaba y luego dormía hasta media tarde, Joshua había aprendido a dejarlo ser.

Por lo tanto, cada mañana y casi como una rutina, se despertaba y se daba unos minutos para observar la habitación con detalle, pues tenía tantos cachivaches que cada día encontraba algo que antes no había visto. Luego de esto, se levantaba con cuidado de no molestarlo demasiado, arrastrándose por el borde de la cama evitando aplastarle los pies o algo por el estilo, e intentando no estropear las telas y vestidos que permanecían colgados quizás desde hace cuánto tiempo, levemente estropeados, quemados por el sol y algunos hasta algo apolillados por el tiempo que llevaban arrumados sobre el cofre a los pies de la cama junto al enorme armario cuyas puertas apenas se cerraban. Tomaba ropa limpia y toallas y se dirigía al baño, usualmente madrugaba para poder ducharse antes que el resto, pues solía tardar bastante y a las 9 en punto todos los personajes de ese edificio colorido salían de sus habitaciones para pelearse el baño, el jabón, las toallas, los cepillos de pelo compartidos y un sinfín de otras cosas que Joshua, realmente, prefería evitar.

Al volver a la habitación y confirmar que Jeonghan seguía durmiendo profundamente, enredado en los montones de mantas viejas y edredones cosidos y re cosidos hasta con trozos de tela que claramente no pertenecían ahí originalmente, Joshua se vestía y arreglaba para comer algo, practicar su canto y guitarra y tal vez darse el tiempo de escribir algunas canciones o cartas para sus padres, contándoles cómo las cosas han ido bastante bien a pesar de todo.

Al llegar al comedor no importaba si había pasado una mala noche o si se sentía enfermo (a veces dormía poco pues Jeonghan se acaparaba las mantas o porque lo abrazaba de cucharita y la vergüenza y la poca costumbre lo mantenían en vela), pues la energía que irradiaba la gente del edificio era contagiosa y le hacía querer unírseles a todos.

Desde hacía dos semanas había comenzado a sentarse, con el muchacho conocido como Invierno, aquel que le había prestado su guitarra el día que llegó a Las estaciones. Su nombre era Jihoon, era pequeño, algo tímido y con un sentido del humor increíblemente divertido. Con él solían estar dos muchachos muy simpáticos, uno de ellos llamado Seungkwan el cual se hacía llamar artísticamente Scarleth Velvet (por su voz dulce y aterciopelada, solía decir) y un muchacho chino de nombre Minghao que, a pesar de no manejar perfectamente el idioma aun, se dedicaba a los shows de baile incluyendo las artes marciales que manejaba hasta con los ojos vendados y que los dejaba a todos boquiabiertos en cada una de sus presentaciones.

Joshua no iba a mentir, actuar en shows de drags había sido lo último que habría pensado para su carrera musical; pero estando ahí, en ese momento, conversando y riendo mientras desayunaba, escuchando las historias que los demás tenían para contarle sobre Jeonghan y cómo para todos solía ser un misterio lo que realmente pensaba, no podía evitar sentirse bien. Se sentía feliz, estaba contento de haber sido encontrado esa tarde por Jeonghan con el movimiento coqueto de sus caderas y el cigarro entre sus labios rojos.

En un día normal, Jeonghan despertaba pasado el mediodía, a veces llegaba a almorzar con ellos, a veces salía de inmediato con ropa casual, otras salía con vestido y abrigo, caminando con sus altos tacones como si hubiese nacido con ellos, sacudiendo su cabello largo agraciadamente con cada paso, haciendo resonar las puntas en la acera. A veces volvía temprano y otras simplemente no volvía hasta que Joshua estaba acostado, supuestamente durmiendo. Jeonghan entraba en silencio, se quitaba la ropa y en calzoncillos se metía a la cama, abrazándolo y temblando por el frío que debía hacer afuera. No importaba qué hora fuera, sus manos siempre estaban frías. Y Joshua no podía evitar preguntarse, sintiendo el aroma a alcohol, cigarrillo y perfumes ajenos que su cuerpo despedía, ¿Qué secretos escondía?

Aquellas preguntas lo mantenían despierto hasta tarde, escuchando la respiración acompasada del rubio durmiendo profundamente a su lado a los cinco segundos de meterse en la cama con él. Escuchaba el tic tac del reloj a lo lejos, el eco de los autos por la calle, algunas risas lejanas en algún lugar del edificio y música apenas audible, como si se tratase de recuerdos llegando a su cabeza. A ratos, cuando se mantenía boca arriba mirando las marcas que la humedad había dejado en las esquinas y las líneas de la pintura agrietada por las tablas del techo, desviaba su mirada levemente para ver a Jeonghan. Dormía con la boca levemente abierta, el cabello desordenado se enredaba sobre su rostro y lo corría a ratos, arrugando la nariz pues con su propia respiración se causaba cosquillas. Y había algo que Joshua sentía, muy dentro suyo, que no podía explicar, pero que sin pensarlo le daba idea tras ideas para nuevas canciones que, intentando no despertar al otro, escribía en un cuaderno que siempre mantenía consigo, para cuando la inspiración golpeara la puerta y tuviera que plasmarlo para no olvidarlo.

Todo era tan interesante.

Junto a Jeonghan y Jun, el jefe, habían decidido que sus shows serían los jueves por la noche. Decidieron que su nombre oficial sería Primavera, pues su primera puesta en escena había sido maravillosa y viva como las flores en primavera, y a los clientes parecía haberles encantado su actuación, su voz y su imagen. Joshua no podía mentir, aunque nunca antes hubiese usado un vestido, ahora se sentía cómodo con uno, de cierto modo se sentía bonito, una belleza distinta a la que acostumbraba, y con los constantes halagos del rubio no podía sino gustarle más y más su nueva imagen.

\- Te lo digo en serio, tienes unos ojos tan bonitos – le decía ayudándolo con el leve maquillaje para resaltar sus facciones aún más – Los ojos son la ventana al alma, ¿Sabías? Podría leer todo tu pasado mirándote por unos segundos – le decía y Joshua no pudo evitar reír.

\- Sí, claro – respondió terminando con su maquillaje para sentarse a tocar un par de notas como práctica. Jeonghan se movió hasta pararse frente a él y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios. Joshua no dijo nada, Jeonghan siempre tenía esos caprichos de último momento y realmente nunca era capaz de negárselos. El muchacho sonrió y asintió.

\- Eres hijo único, de un pueblo lejano, amas a tu mamá e ibas seguido a la iglesia – le dijo y Joshua abrió la boca sin siquiera pensar en esconder su asombro.

\- C-cómo – tartamudeó y Jeonghan rió sonoramente, orgulloso de sus repentinos poderes.

\- Te lo dije, los ojos son la ventana del alma – se limitó a responder sin dar más explicaciones, se recostó sobre la cama, de lado junto a Joshua y sin dejar de sonreírle le habló bajito – Cuéntame sobre ti, quién era Joshua Hong antes de llegar a esta casa de locas...

Joshua no solía hablar mucho de él mismo, no era que le avergonzara, pero eran pocos los momentos en que se esforzaba por ser el centro de atención. Como Jeonghan decía, era niño de pueblo, viviendo toda su vida en un campo alejado de las grandes ciudades y el ruido, junto a su amada madre y su abuela quien, aunque solía regañarlo constantemente, era muy sabia y siempre lo ayudaba cuando tenía problemas que lo aquejaban. No era de muchos amigos, probablemente tenía los suficientes, pero su madre a veces era estricta, por lo que jamás pudo quedarse a dormir en otras casas y jamás pudo saltarse un domingo de misa. A pesar de todo, le daba gracias a aquella rústica iglesia por plantar en él la semilla de la música, pues al primer momento de tocar una guitarra la pasión había sido inmediata, llevándolo a amar la música como a nada en el mundo, construyendo año tras año de irse a vivir a la gran ciudad y mostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz.

Jeonghan lo miraba sonriente, como enternecido por la historia de su vida, acariciando el borde de la guitarra con delicadeza sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento.

\- Suena como una vida adorable – le dijo y Joshua sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No diría que es la vida perfecta, pero ha sido una vida muy buena – le sonrió de vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, tan profundos, tan soñadores y misteriosos.

Se miraron por un buen rato sin decir nada. Los ojos son la ventana del alma decía Jeonghan, pero Joshua no pudo evitar notar que, por más que miraba y miraba sus ojos oscuros, no pudo descubrir absolutamente nada de su vida, nada de su pasado ni nada de lo que su corazón escondía. Abrió la boca para preguntarle, para pedirle si podía recibir algo de su identidad a cambio, pero como si Jeonghan hubiese olido la pregunta antes de que la hiciera se levantó de golpe tarareando una canción que Joshua no conocía, viéndolo amarrar su cabello rubio y ponerse un polerón grueso que le quedaba más que grande.

\- Muero de hambre, si quieres puedes venir conmigo – le dijo y Joshua, sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó dejando la guitarra con cuidado sobre la cama, metiendo su libreta en su bolsillo y corriendo tras él que salía de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

A veces Joshua temía parecer un perrito siguiendo a su dueño, pues no importa qué dijera Jeonghan, Joshua siempre estaba ahí para aceptar.

\--

Las presentaciones de Otoño, como era conocido Jeonghan en el lugar, eran todos los martes y viernes por la noche y era realmente una de las atracciones más populares. Joshua se sentía asombrado cada vez que se acomodaba en una silla para ver el espectáculo con el resto y se encontraba con cantidades enormes de hombres con traje, todos elegantes y notablemente adinerados con sus vasos llenos de whisky en las manos, vitoreando y llamando con emoción a su musa, riendo y fumando mientras eran atendidos por muchachas y muchachos que no se dedicaban a los shows en el escenario. Era un ambiente fascinante, todos lo pasaban bien, compraban y compraban alcohol una y otra vez y pedían más y más cigarrillos; y cuando llegaba el momento en que Junhui, con su sonrisa encantadora y su postura elegante, presentaba el siguiente acto como "el más codiciado" todo el público enloquecía, lanzando flores y promesas de amor mientras el telón se abría mostrando el escenario a oscuras.

El público se quedó callado entonces de golpe, casi aguantando la respiración, y Joshua se encontró participando de la expectación.

Lentamente la luz subió de intensidad mostrando una figura de espaldas, con un largo vestido rojo corte de sirena cubierto de lentejuelas, la espalda abierta hasta la espalda baja, el cabello tomado con rizos cayendo por sobre sus hombros y largos guantes cubrían sus brazos. Movió sus caderas al ritmo del jazz que comenzó y todos observaron expectantes. Entonces se giró, sus pestañas largas batieron el aire frente a él y Joshua podría jurar que la ráfaga le dio directo en el rostro. Otoño, con la mitad de su rostro cubierto con un adorno de flores y encaje suspiró en el micrófono y el público enloqueció en gritos incontrolables. Un suave conteo y Otoño comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la música, deslizando sus brazos por el micrófono y moviendo sus caderas con lentitud, casi tortuosa, alargando las notas para pronto cantar con toda la potencia de su voz.

No importaba cuántas veces lo viera, Joshua no podía contener las lágrimas durante sus presentaciones. Era algo en la música, algo en el movimiento de sus caderas y la suavidad de su voz dulce como miel, algo en todo lo que hacía que le hacía estallar el corazón en sentimientos y palabras que lo bombardeaban y le hacían sentir como si flotara en un enorme mar tranquilo, sintiendo el sol sobre su piel y las caricias en su cabello.

Volvió en sí al escuchar los gritos del público y supo que la actuación había terminado, secó rápido su rostro disimulando el llanto que acababa de dejar salir y se levantó cuando Jeonghan salió del escenario tras un par de agradecimientos y reverencias. Se encontró con él en los pasillos, se veía hermoso como siempre.

\- Estuviste increíble, Jeonghan... bueno, siempre lo estás – le dijo sonrojado y Jeonghan rió.

\- Gracias conejito – le respondió y sin explicar aquel repentino sobrenombre cariñoso le tomó la mano comenzando a caminar con él.

Jeonghan siempre hacía cosas así, lo llamaba por nombres dulces y románticos, le tomaba la mano o lo abrazaba de la lada, un par de veces hasta le había dado agarrones en el trasero sin preguntar y solo reía y seguía con su vida. Jeonghan era realmente un misterio, y tras dos meses viviendo con ellos en el edificio de Las estaciones, Joshua podía decir (solo para sí mismo, claro) que Jeonghan le encantaba.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de Jeonghan? – le preguntó un día Jihoon, sonrojado escribiendo unas cosas en su cuaderno. Joshua solo reía, varias veces le preguntaban esas cosas en el edificio pero él solo negaba con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no, somos muy buenos amigos.

\- Pero dijiste que le encantaba jeonghan – le dijo el más bajo mirándolo confundido, levantando una ceja.

\- Si, bueno... no es necesariamente algo romántico, supongo, él es una persona muy interesante e increíblemente talentosa.

Jihoon reía cuando Joshua negaba lo que sentía y seguía con sus cosas. Pero ese día se quedó largo rato en silencio y lo miró serio a los ojos.

\- Jeonghan es especial, Josh – le dijo y Joshua sintió algo en el estómago, esa sensación que le daba cada vez que pensaba en todas las cosas que no sabía sobre él – Es distinto, no sé si sea... posible lograr que abra su corazón a alguien tan fáci, ¿Sabes?

\- Ji, lo digo en serio, no quiero ser su novio ni nada – rió algo incómodo fingiendo que el asunto no era de mayor importancia. Jihoon se encogió de hombros.

\- Está bien, lo siento.

Y Joshua estaba asustado, porque aun en poco tiempo y aun sabiendo lo más mínimo sobre él, sentía que rápidamente sus sentimientos por él crecían. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Jeonghan era encantador, misterioso y encantador, con su amor por las frutillas y las cosas suaves, los chistes y las bromas, el contacto físico y la leche tibia por las noches.

Pero entonces llegaba durante la madrugada con el aroma de perfumes ajenos impregnados en su cabello y lo veía por las tardes cubriendo con maquillaje marcas en su cuello quejándose frente al tocador. Y entonces era cariñoso con él haciéndole sentir especial, pero luego lo veía ser así de dulce con todos los demás y se sentía idiota. Y entonces le contaba algo sobre él, sin motivo alguno, algo tan pequeño como "la yema de huevo me parece tierna y suave" o "ir solo al cine me hace sentir triste" que le aceleraba el corazón, luego de agregar "nunca le había contado esto a nadie", para que luego llegaran días en que evitaba el contacto físico por días enteros y las bromas parecían molestarle.

Cuando acabó su tercera libreta de canciones ese tercer mes, Joshua supo que lo que sentía iba más allá de simple admiración. Probablemente estaba enamorado, por muy ridículo que sonara. Y aunque dudara algunos momentos, Jeonghan lo abrazaba por las noches y le susurraba "estás calentito" y todas sus dudas se esfumaban y su cabeza, su alma, su corazón y su existencia se llenaban de Yoon Jeonghan, aquel ángel sin pasado con aroma a jabón y tabaco que lo había salvado esa tarde en que, llorando en plena calle asustado y perdido, había pensado que todo estaba acabado.

Llegó una noche, completamente ebrio, tambaleándose al cruzar la puerta. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, quejándose cuando se golpeó con el perchero y con el banquillo del tocador. Se dejó caer al lado de Joshua, suspirando, dejando salir su aliento alcoholizado y abrazando a Joshua de inmediato, haciéndole tensarse.

\- ¿Jeonghan? – murmuró y Jeonghan se quejó bajito.

\- Dormir... Quiero dormir – respondió escondiendo su rostro en su costado. Joshua suspiró, guardando silencio un largo rato. Miró a su lado, no podía verle el rostro, ¿Ya se había dormido.

\- ¿Sigues despierto? – preguntó, no recibió respuesta.

Sintió su pecho apretado de pronto, una angustia extraña se apoderaba de él. Suspiró, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Se giró un poco hasta darle la espalda, automáticamente Jeonghan lo abrazó por la cintura, respirando acompasado, debía estar durmiendo ya.

\- ¿Qué escondes, Jeonghan? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir.

Otoño era un misterio.

Pero sin saberlo, otoño sí había escuchado aquella pregunta y había decidido, por esta vez, callar.


	4. Admiración

[Advertencias: mención de intento de suicidio]

A Jihoon no le gustaba mucho la palabra "reclutar" para lo que hacían en ese lugar, de cierta forma le hacía sentir como parte de alguna clase de secta religiosa de la que, honestamente, no habría sido parte jamás si de eso se tratara. Pero así era como se referían a buscar gente para el lugar, jóvenes con sueños por cumplir y talento por mostrar. Siguiendo esos términos, había sido Jeonghan quien lo había reclutado, hacía ya casi 3 años. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, porque admiraba demasiado a Otoño (además era una persona demasiado intensa y encantadora como para decírselo a la cara) pero Jeonghan, quien en esa época lucía un pelo rojo muy intenso, lo había encontrado en el momento más bajo de su vida, casi como si lo hubiese salvado.

Solían reírse al respecto con los otros artistas del edificio, pues al parecer era regla de oro tener una especie de pasado trágico o algún trauma de infancia para ser parte de ellos. Jihoon no consideraba haber tenido la peor de las infancias, realmente habían algunos de ellos que habían sufrido reales miserias antes de haber encontrado Las estaciones. Venía de una familia de clase media, hijo único, infancia normal, había terminado bien la escuela e incluso había sido reconocido por su empeño en los deportes más de una vez. Sonaba como una infancia perfecta, pero siempre se había preguntado qué había salido mal en el camino, en algún punto de su juventud-adolescencia, donde todo esto había dejado de importar cada vez más, dejando a cambio un agujero cada vez más grande en su pecho.

El primer intento de suicidio, si lo pensaba actualmente, había sido bastante torpe, y sabía que si quisiera intentarlo ahora podría lograrlo mil veces más fácilmente. En aquel momento, el cual permanecía borroso y confuso ahora, estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para haberlo intentado, pero lo suficientemente asustado como para no atreverse por completo. Había sido un corte en su muñeca, para nada profundo ni mucho menos mortal, pero lo suficiente como para sangrar y ensuciar tanto que su madre se preocuparía por qué tardaba tanto en el baño. Había muchas cosas de las que Jihoon se arrepentía en su vida, y una de ellas era haberle hecho pasar ese susto a su madre. Así comenzó a tomar sus medicamentos, tras análisis y terapias constantes con psicólogos para saber qué era aquello que generaba aquel agujero que Jihoon trataba tan duro de explicar, y que siempre sentía que nunca entendían.

Fue difícil para su madre permitirle que dejara la casa y se fuera a vivir solo a los 21 años, Jihoon lo entendía, pero se sentía lo suficientemente estable como para poder hacerse su propia vida sin depender de otras personas para no perder la cordura. No estaba curado, eso lo sabía, pero quería poder ser capaz de lograr una cosa en su vida y tal vez, solo tal vez, dedicarse al sueño que en secreto había tenido desde siempre, aún más que los deportes: la música.

Y así fue: ciudad nueva, departamento nuevo, gato nuevo y trabajo nuevo en una nueva cafetería local que buscaba desesperado alguien nuevo que atendiera la caja.

Llevaba 3 meses viviendo ahí cuando tuvo su primera recaída. Jihoon era tímido, y cuando eres tímido las dificultades para hacerte conocido como músico son aún mayores. Cada día, después de que su turno en la cafetería terminaba, se movía un par de estaciones con su guitarra al hombro y, juntando toda la fuerza posible, cantaba a un público apurado y estresado de ciudad que, por mucho que se esforzara en cantar fuerte y con confianza, jamás lo escuchaban. Se sentía tonto, se sentía pequeño e invisible, y ese agujero negro en su pecho que se mantenía escondido ahí comenzaba a crecer más y más. Mírenme, pensaba, tocando su guitarra y sintiendo el sudor acumularse en su nuca. Escúchenme, cantaba más fuerte, mientras su estómago se anudaba cada vez más fuerte. Y dejar de cantar de golpe, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con el pitido en los oídos aniquilándole el cerebro, era una sensación que no querría darle a nadie jamás. Ese miedo, esa vergüenza, esa humillación hacia sí mismo. Mirando el metro que se acercaba a toda velocidad fueron tantas ideas las que pasaron por su cabeza. Tantas, como patadas en la nuca, como si lo impulsaran, lo empujaran a hacerlo.

Un agarre fuerte en su brazo fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad.

Cuando vio a Jeonghan por primera vez, Jihoon solo pudo pensar en lo hermoso que era ese muchacho, con ojos profundos y cabello largo y rojo que le recordaba a una sirena. Y aunque traía un abrigo enorme y peludo de color negro que llamaba la atención de todos, aunque el labial rojo que traía era casi tan fuerte como su cabello, aunque sus tacones igual de rojos le hacían ver incluso más alto de lo que ya era nadie lo miraba como si nadie más pudiera verlo. Quizás se trataba de un ángel. Inmediatamente Jihoon vio en él a un amigo, un confidente, alguien en quien sabía podía confiarle la vida entera, aun cuando lo único que fuera a saber a cambio fuera un nombre y una sonrisa.

Solo se dio cuenta de que lloraba con fuerza entre sus brazos, rodeado por ese abrigo que olía a frutillas con crema y tabaco y esos brazos delgados con uñas perfectas, cuando el mismo chico de pelo rojo lo separó para limpiarle la cara y, con una sonrisa, decirle que tenía el lugar perfecto para que todos apreciaran el enorme talento que tiene y su belleza.

*

Jihoon adoraba a Jeonghan. En él veía a la persona más increíble e interesante del mundo, y aunque esto no incluía sentimientos románticos de ninguna forma (aun cuando en un par de ocasiones cuando se conocieron habían terminado en la misma cama) Jihoon lo admiraba demasiado y creía que no había persona más genial que él. Claro que era distinto a lo que sentía por ese hombre que compraba café cada mañana y veía su show por las noches, porque estaba enamorado de ese hombre, y soñaba con pasar el resto de sus días con él y todas las cosas narradas en cuentos de hadas. Jeonghan era... su mejor amigo, aunque nunca se lo había dicho directamente porque le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir algo como eso.

Cuando lo vio llegar al comedor lo saludó enérgicamente, le divertía ver la resaca que traía, aunque fuera tan común en él verlo llegar arrastrando, con las primeras prendas que había encontrado y un cigarro a medio terminar entre sus labios mientras amarraba su pelo desordenadamente con un elástico que nunca se iba de su muñeca. Se sentó junto a él preguntando qué había de almuerzo y desordenándole el cabello a Joshua sin mirarlo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Pudo ver cómo Joshua entrecerraba sus ojos en una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca cuando Jeonghan estaba cerca. A Jihoon le gustaba estar ahí, reír con ellos, pelearse las porciones de comida y los postres que algunas no querían comerse y regalaban a quien llegara primero.

Los días que a Jihoon no le tocaba trabajar en la cafetería prefería pasárselo en el edificio antes que estar en su departamento tan desabrido y amargado, en él guardaba demasiadas tardes de penas y malos sentimientos y quedarse demasiado tiempo sólo lograba pudrirlo lentamente, pues estando solo todo lo que podía pensar era en Seungcheol, tan radiante, tan divino con esa sonrisa brillante y esas margaritas que se le marcaban, con su cabello bien peinado y sus trajes perfectamente puestos sobre su cuerpo atlético, como hechos a la medida, como si ninguna otra prenda tuviera derecho a cubrirlo. Solo podía suspirar, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que dejaba de tener sentido y se volvía una palabra absurda.

Absurda como ese amor que le quemaba el alma, amor absurdo porque no sabía nada de él además de su nombre y de cómo le gustaba su café por las mañanas.

Por lo menos estando con los demás en el edificio podía reír y olvidar por un momento.

*

Jeonghan despertó ese día con una enorme resaca que le atravesaba las sienes casi como si le estuvieran taladrando la cabeza, tenía la boca pastosa y el cabello enmarañado como si hubiese metido la cabeza a la lavadora. Sabía que era su culpa, él y sus formas peligrosas de sobrellevar la vida. Al girarse hacia la mesa de noche para ver si celular se encontró con un vaso de agua y paracetamol, probablemente Joshua lo había dejado ahí para él. Sonrió enternecido y se lo tomó al seco, agradecido con lo refrescante que se sentía en su garganta irritada. Miró la hora de su teléfono y eran las 12 del mediodía, probablemente una hora prudente para tragar algo. Moría de hambre, y mientras se vestía con las primeras prendas limpias que encontraba, tratando de recordarse que debía llevar a lavar sus trapos, una parte de él no podía dejar de pensar que bajar al comedor y comer algo significaba también ver a ese chico flor que le tenía el pecho tan primaveral, lleno de mariposas y flores de todos colores que crecían y crecían sin parar.

Aunque esos sentimientos tan positivos solían durar cortos momentos, pues Jeonghan sentía que en el fondo no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin auto sabotearse, como sintiendo miedo de permitirse ser feliz, como aterrado de disfrutar algo que podría pudrirse en cualquier momento.

Miró la hora cuando salió de un trance con un salto en el mismo asiento frente al espejo. De alguna forma habían pasado 40 minutos en esa misma posición. Comenzó a dolerle el estómago y se paró rápido arrastrando las pantuflas habitación afuera para comer algo, secándose las lágrimas que se le acumularon entre las pestañas por los bostezos.

*

Miró a Joshua maquillarse frente al tocador, concentrado tratando de hacer el delineado perfecto esta vez. Los días que no se presentaban solía practicar su maquillaje, cómo caminaba con tacones dando vueltas por la pieza, haciendo crujir las tablas y riéndose cuando se tropezaba. Jeonghan solo reía bajito y lo regañaba diciéndole que tuviera cuidado para no torcerse o lastimarse.

Y lo miraba. Y lo miraba curioso, pensando cómo alguien podía ser tan... ¿Él? No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero esa sonrisa avergonzada, esos ojitos de media luna al reír, su voz ronca cuando le decía palabras en inglés que no entendía, esos chistes terribles que hacía que le hacían reír de todos modos porque siempre venían acompañados de caras chistosas que lo sorprendían. Jeonghan lo miraba, desde su lugar echado en la cama, alejando la mirada a ratos para fijarse en otros detalles, por muy tontos que fueran, porque pensaba que quizás, si no lo miraba fijo durante demasiado rato, estaría haciéndole trampa a su corazón y podría seguir sus días tranquilos sin sentirse culpable al salir cada noche a beber y acostarse con sujetos que no conocía y que probablemente no volvería a ver otra vez; y podría seguir llenando esos vacíos que tenía dentro de las formas más tóxicas y dañinas que encontrara en vez de atreverse y permitirse ser feliz una vez en su vida.

Lo miraba y cerraba los ojos escuchándolo hablarle, o escuchando el silencio agradable entre ellos que a veces se generaba, o escuchando su guitarra sonar, tocando notas y rayando ese cuaderno que nunca le dejaba ver por mucho que intentara quitárselo por sorpresa y por mucho que fingiera enojarse y no querer hablarle. Y cuando cerraba sus ojos recordaba, recordaba sonidos de tacones y sonrisas, olor a perfume de mujer y a sopa hirviendo en la cocina. Recordaba la sensación del labial favorito de su mamá por primera vez en sus labios, la imagen de sus pies pequeños en tacones de adulta, la televisión a todo volumen con programas de concursos de día sábado y voces estrepitosas de animadores insoportables. El olor a polvo y lavanda del armario lleno de cajas que le gustaba revisar, llenas de fotos y recuerdos de épocas de mucho antes que naciera, las cosquillas de los abrigos peludos en sus brazos, los latidos de su corazón cuando jugaba con su madre a "esconderse en el armario y no salir por ningún motivo hasta que ella volviera". El peso de uno de los aretes que aun colgaba de una de sus orejas.

Y podía recordar el miedo cuando los pasos duros entraban a la habitación y la voz del villano lo llamaba furioso, seguido de la voz de la heroína de sus cuentos de hadas tratando de calmarlo, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que no era nada serio, que solo eran juegos.

Las duchas de agua helada cuando lo pillaban jugando a "cosas de niñas". Los tirones de pelo, los tirones de oreja, los gritos, las palmadas, el cinturón en la espalda. Los llantos, la comida quemándose en la cocina, el aliento alcoholizado, los abrazos temblorosos, promesas de que no volvería a pasar.

Siempre despertaba de golpe y Joshua siempre estaba a su lado, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, y siempre había lágrimas empapando su propia cara y la almohada empapada. Y Joshua nunca, nunca decía nada, solo dejaba a un lado su guitarra, acariciaba sus manos heladas y le regalaba uno de esos abrazos silenciosos que tanto le gustaban, esos que entibiaban su cuerpo siempre frío y echaban a andar ese corazón seco que Jeonghan no se atrevía a liberar.

Esa noche, una vez más volvió a las 5 de la mañana sin poder sostenerse en pie por su cuenta. Y la luz en la mesa de noche estaba prendida, Joshua siempre la dejaba prendida para él, para que no se golpeara con los bordes de los muebles. Jeonghan solo podía meterse a la cama luego de desvestirse y quedarse solo en ropa interior, con el cuerpo congelado y el aliento alcoholizado, buscando algo de calor en el cuerpo delgado del otro que siempre lo esperaba despierto haciéndose el dormido. Jeonghan siempre lo abrazaba por atrás y Joshua siempre se dejaba, y siempre le tomaba la mano entrelazando sus dedos y acariciaba su mano con su pulgar.

Siempre lo hacía, y Jeonghan por unos momentos sentía que todo estaba bien y que no estaba completamente dañado por dentro.


	5. Su labial rojo favorito

[Advertencias: mención de intento de suicidio]

A Jihoon no le gustaba mucho la palabra "reclutar" para lo que hacían en ese lugar, de cierta forma le hacía sentir como parte de alguna clase de secta religiosa de la que, honestamente, no habría sido parte jamás si de eso se tratara. Pero así era como se referían a buscar gente para el lugar, jóvenes con sueños por cumplir y talento por mostrar. Siguiendo esos términos, había sido Jeonghan quien lo había reclutado, hacía ya casi 3 años. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, porque admiraba demasiado a Otoño (además era una persona demasiado intensa y encantadora como para decírselo a la cara) pero Jeonghan, quien en esa época lucía un pelo rojo muy intenso, lo había encontrado en el momento más bajo de su vida, casi como si lo hubiese salvado.

Solían reírse al respecto con los otros artistas del edificio, pues al parecer era regla de oro tener una especie de pasado trágico o algún trauma de infancia para ser parte de ellos. Jihoon no consideraba haber tenido la peor de las infancias, realmente habían algunos de ellos que habían sufrido reales miserias antes de haber encontrado Las estaciones. Venía de una familia de clase media, hijo único, infancia normal, había terminado bien la escuela e incluso había sido reconocido por su empeño en los deportes más de una vez. Sonaba como una infancia perfecta, pero siempre se había preguntado qué había salido mal en el camino, en algún punto de su juventud-adolescencia, donde todo esto había dejado de importar cada vez más, dejando a cambio un agujero cada vez más grande en su pecho.

El primer intento de suicidio, si lo pensaba actualmente, había sido bastante torpe, y sabía que si quisiera intentarlo ahora podría lograrlo mil veces más fácilmente. En aquel momento, el cual permanecía borroso y confuso ahora, estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para haberlo intentado, pero lo suficientemente asustado como para no atreverse por completo. Había sido un corte en su muñeca, para nada profundo ni mucho menos mortal, pero lo suficiente como para sangrar y ensuciar tanto que su madre se preocuparía por qué tardaba tanto en el baño. Había muchas cosas de las que Jihoon se arrepentía en su vida, y una de ellas era haberle hecho pasar ese susto a su madre. Así comenzó a tomar sus medicamentos, tras análisis y terapias constantes con psicólogos para saber qué era aquello que generaba aquel agujero que Jihoon trataba tan duro de explicar, y que siempre sentía que nunca entendían.

Fue difícil para su madre permitirle que dejara la casa y se fuera a vivir solo a los 21 años, Jihoon lo entendía, pero se sentía lo suficientemente estable como para poder hacerse su propia vida sin depender de otras personas para no perder la cordura. No estaba curado, eso lo sabía, pero quería poder ser capaz de lograr una cosa en su vida y tal vez, solo tal vez, dedicarse al sueño que en secreto había tenido desde siempre, aún más que los deportes: la música.

Y así fue: ciudad nueva, departamento nuevo, gato nuevo y trabajo nuevo en una nueva cafetería local que buscaba desesperado alguien nuevo que atendiera la caja.

Llevaba 3 meses viviendo ahí cuando tuvo su primera recaída. Jihoon era tímido, y cuando eres tímido las dificultades para hacerte conocido como músico son aún mayores. Cada día, después de que su turno en la cafetería terminaba, se movía un par de estaciones con su guitarra al hombro y, juntando toda la fuerza posible, cantaba a un público apurado y estresado de ciudad que, por mucho que se esforzara en cantar fuerte y con confianza, jamás lo escuchaban. Se sentía tonto, se sentía pequeño e invisible, y ese agujero negro en su pecho que se mantenía escondido ahí comenzaba a crecer más y más. Mírenme, pensaba, tocando su guitarra y sintiendo el sudor acumularse en su nuca. Escúchenme, cantaba más fuerte, mientras su estómago se anudaba cada vez más fuerte. Y dejar de cantar de golpe, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con el pitido en los oídos aniquilándole el cerebro, era una sensación que no querría darle a nadie jamás. Ese miedo, esa vergüenza, esa humillación hacia sí mismo. Mirando el metro que se acercaba a toda velocidad fueron tantas ideas las que pasaron por su cabeza. Tantas, como patadas en la nuca, como si lo impulsaran, lo empujaran a hacerlo.

Un agarre fuerte en su brazo fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad.

Cuando vio a Jeonghan por primera vez, Jihoon solo pudo pensar en lo hermoso que era ese muchacho, con ojos profundos y cabello largo y rojo que le recordaba a una sirena. Y aunque traía un abrigo enorme y peludo de color negro que llamaba la atención de todos, aunque el labial rojo que traía era casi tan fuerte como su cabello, aunque sus tacones igual de rojos le hacían ver incluso más alto de lo que ya era nadie lo miraba como si nadie más pudiera verlo. Quizás se trataba de un ángel. Inmediatamente Jihoon vio en él a un amigo, un confidente, alguien en quien sabía podía confiarle la vida entera, aun cuando lo único que fuera a saber a cambio fuera un nombre y una sonrisa.

Solo se dio cuenta de que lloraba con fuerza entre sus brazos, rodeado por ese abrigo que olía a frutillas con crema y tabaco y esos brazos delgados con uñas perfectas, cuando el mismo chico de pelo rojo lo separó para limpiarle la cara y, con una sonrisa, decirle que tenía el lugar perfecto para que todos apreciaran el enorme talento que tiene y su belleza.

*

Jihoon adoraba a Jeonghan. En él veía a la persona más increíble e interesante del mundo, y aunque esto no incluía sentimientos románticos de ninguna forma (aun cuando en un par de ocasiones cuando se conocieron habían terminado en la misma cama) Jihoon lo admiraba demasiado y creía que no había persona más genial que él. Claro que era distinto a lo que sentía por ese hombre que compraba café cada mañana y veía su show por las noches, porque estaba enamorado de ese hombre, y soñaba con pasar el resto de sus días con él y todas las cosas narradas en cuentos de hadas. Jeonghan era... su mejor amigo, aunque nunca se lo había dicho directamente porque le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir algo como eso.

Cuando lo vio llegar al comedor lo saludó enérgicamente, le divertía ver la resaca que traía, aunque fuera tan común en él verlo llegar arrastrando, con las primeras prendas que había encontrado y un cigarro a medio terminar entre sus labios mientras amarraba su pelo desordenadamente con un elástico que nunca se iba de su muñeca. Se sentó junto a él preguntando qué había de almuerzo y desordenándole el cabello a Joshua sin mirarlo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Pudo ver cómo Joshua entrecerraba sus ojos en una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban como nunca cuando Jeonghan estaba cerca. A Jihoon le gustaba estar ahí, reír con ellos, pelearse las porciones de comida y los postres que algunas no querían comerse y regalaban a quien llegara primero.

Los días que a Jihoon no le tocaba trabajar en la cafetería prefería pasárselo en el edificio antes que estar en su departamento tan desabrido y amargado, en él guardaba demasiadas tardes de penas y malos sentimientos y quedarse demasiado tiempo sólo lograba pudrirlo lentamente, pues estando solo todo lo que podía pensar era en Seungcheol, tan radiante, tan divino con esa sonrisa brillante y esas margaritas que se le marcaban, con su cabello bien peinado y sus trajes perfectamente puestos sobre su cuerpo atlético, como hechos a la medida, como si ninguna otra prenda tuviera derecho a cubrirlo. Solo podía suspirar, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que dejaba de tener sentido y se volvía una palabra absurda.

Absurda como ese amor que le quemaba el alma, amor absurdo porque no sabía nada de él además de su nombre y de cómo le gustaba su café por las mañanas.

Por lo menos estando con los demás en el edificio podía reír y olvidar por un momento.

*

Jeonghan despertó ese día con una enorme resaca que le atravesaba las sienes casi como si le estuvieran taladrando la cabeza, tenía la boca pastosa y el cabello enmarañado como si hubiese metido la cabeza a la lavadora. Sabía que era su culpa, él y sus formas peligrosas de sobrellevar la vida. Al girarse hacia la mesa de noche para ver si celular se encontró con un vaso de agua y paracetamol, probablemente Joshua lo había dejado ahí para él. Sonrió enternecido y se lo tomó al seco, agradecido con lo refrescante que se sentía en su garganta irritada. Miró la hora de su teléfono y eran las 12 del mediodía, probablemente una hora prudente para tragar algo. Moría de hambre, y mientras se vestía con las primeras prendas limpias que encontraba, tratando de recordarse que debía llevar a lavar sus trapos, una parte de él no podía dejar de pensar que bajar al comedor y comer algo significaba también ver a ese chico flor que le tenía el pecho tan primaveral, lleno de mariposas y flores de todos colores que crecían y crecían sin parar.

Aunque esos sentimientos tan positivos solían durar cortos momentos, pues Jeonghan sentía que en el fondo no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin auto sabotearse, como sintiendo miedo de permitirse ser feliz, como aterrado de disfrutar algo que podría pudrirse en cualquier momento.

Miró la hora cuando salió de un trance con un salto en el mismo asiento frente al espejo. De alguna forma habían pasado 40 minutos en esa misma posición. Comenzó a dolerle el estómago y se paró rápido arrastrando las pantuflas habitación afuera para comer algo, secándose las lágrimas que se le acumularon entre las pestañas por los bostezos.

*

Miró a Joshua maquillarse frente al tocador, concentrado tratando de hacer el delineado perfecto esta vez. Los días que no se presentaban solía practicar su maquillaje, cómo caminaba con tacones dando vueltas por la pieza, haciendo crujir las tablas y riéndose cuando se tropezaba. Jeonghan solo reía bajito y lo regañaba diciéndole que tuviera cuidado para no torcerse o lastimarse.

Y lo miraba. Y lo miraba curioso, pensando cómo alguien podía ser tan... ¿Él? No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero esa sonrisa avergonzada, esos ojitos de media luna al reír, su voz ronca cuando le decía palabras en inglés que no entendía, esos chistes terribles que hacía que le hacían reír de todos modos porque siempre venían acompañados de caras chistosas que lo sorprendían. Jeonghan lo miraba, desde su lugar echado en la cama, alejando la mirada a ratos para fijarse en otros detalles, por muy tontos que fueran, porque pensaba que quizás, si no lo miraba fijo durante demasiado rato, estaría haciéndole trampa a su corazón y podría seguir sus días tranquilos sin sentirse culpable al salir cada noche a beber y acostarse con sujetos que no conocía y que probablemente no volvería a ver otra vez; y podría seguir llenando esos vacíos que tenía dentro de las formas más tóxicas y dañinas que encontrara en vez de atreverse y permitirse ser feliz una vez en su vida.

Lo miraba y cerraba los ojos escuchándolo hablarle, o escuchando el silencio agradable entre ellos que a veces se generaba, o escuchando su guitarra sonar, tocando notas y rayando ese cuaderno que nunca le dejaba ver por mucho que intentara quitárselo por sorpresa y por mucho que fingiera enojarse y no querer hablarle. Y cuando cerraba sus ojos recordaba, recordaba sonidos de tacones y sonrisas, olor a perfume de mujer y a sopa hirviendo en la cocina. Recordaba la sensación del labial favorito de su mamá por primera vez en sus labios, la imagen de sus pies pequeños en tacones de adulta, la televisión a todo volumen con programas de concursos de día sábado y voces estrepitosas de animadores insoportables. El olor a polvo y lavanda del armario lleno de cajas que le gustaba revisar, llenas de fotos y recuerdos de épocas de mucho antes que naciera, las cosquillas de los abrigos peludos en sus brazos, los latidos de su corazón cuando jugaba con su madre a "esconderse en el armario y no salir por ningún motivo hasta que ella volviera". El peso de uno de los aretes que aun colgaba de una de sus orejas.

Y podía recordar el miedo cuando los pasos duros entraban a la habitación y la voz del villano lo llamaba furioso, seguido de la voz de la heroína de sus cuentos de hadas tratando de calmarlo, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que no era nada serio, que solo eran juegos.

Las duchas de agua helada cuando lo pillaban jugando a "cosas de niñas". Los tirones de pelo, los tirones de oreja, los gritos, las palmadas, el cinturón en la espalda. Los llantos, la comida quemándose en la cocina, el aliento alcoholizado, los abrazos temblorosos, promesas de que no volvería a pasar.

Siempre despertaba de golpe y Joshua siempre estaba a su lado, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, y siempre había lágrimas empapando su propia cara y la almohada empapada. Y Joshua nunca, nunca decía nada, solo dejaba a un lado su guitarra, acariciaba sus manos heladas y le regalaba uno de esos abrazos silenciosos que tanto le gustaban, esos que entibiaban su cuerpo siempre frío y echaban a andar ese corazón seco que Jeonghan no se atrevía a liberar.

Esa noche, una vez más volvió a las 5 de la mañana sin poder sostenerse en pie por su cuenta. Y la luz en la mesa de noche estaba prendida, Joshua siempre la dejaba prendida para él, para que no se golpeara con los bordes de los muebles. Jeonghan solo podía meterse a la cama luego de desvestirse y quedarse solo en ropa interior, con el cuerpo congelado y el aliento alcoholizado, buscando algo de calor en el cuerpo delgado del otro que siempre lo esperaba despierto haciéndose el dormido. Jeonghan siempre lo abrazaba por atrás y Joshua siempre se dejaba, y siempre le tomaba la mano entrelazando sus dedos y acariciaba su mano con su pulgar.

Siempre lo hacía, y Jeonghan por unos momentos sentía que todo estaba bien y que no estaba completamente dañado por dentro.


	6. Café por la mañana

A veces Jihoon soñaba que no era un perdedor como en la vida real. Soñaba con situaciones románticas de película, como todas aquellas con las que fantaseaba día y noche, de las cuales le encantaría ser el protagonista pues, aunque Jihoon lo negara una y otra vez, era un romántico de pies a cabeza. Esta vez había soñado con el hombre de la cafetería que tan loco lo traía. En aquel sueño (el cual ya había tenido más de una vez) el hombre le pagaba el café de cada mañana con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, y al recibir el dinero Jihoon encontraba un pequeño papel que se escondía entre las monedas y billetes con las palabras "Me pareces lindo" escritas en tinta azul y una carita sonriente dibujada. Despertar y volver a la realidad siempre era un golpe duro, pues le hacía sentir avergonzado y torpe. Aun así, prefería quedarse con el buen humor de haber recibido una dulce sonrisa en sueños.

Tenía trabajo dentro de otra y media, así que se levantó más temprano que el resto para usar la ducha a la que no le fallaba el agua caliente antes de que se la pelearan, desayunó unas tostadas con mermelada y un gran tazón de arroz blanco y salió por la puerta trasera como cada mañana con los audífonos sonando fuerte en sus oídos.

La mañana era fresca, de esas que te refrescan la garganta y hielan tus mejillas al mismo tiempo. Se sentía como estar en la montaña, con el cielo completamente azul y más alto que nunca. O al menos eso creía por las historias que había oído en los pasillos del edificio, Jihoon nunca había estado en la montaña pero si olía así de fresco y agradable debía ser un buen lugar. Al girar en la esquina una imagen nostálgica y elegante como salida de una pintura art decó se presentó frente a sus ojos. Un muchacho de rubio cabello largo y ojos cansados encendía un cigarro entre sus labios, sentado en los escalones de la puerta de entrada de entrada vecina a Las estaciones, aun cuando tantas veces la anciana que vivía ahí le había gritado y amenazado con lanzarle agua si no dejaba de fumar en su entrada. Y sabía de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, pues aun con el frío de las 7 de la mañana usaba solo un vestido con los sus hombros y piernas delgadas completamente al descubierto. Tal vez era por el frío, tal vez por la luz del sol o el vestido tan rojo pero se veía muy pálido y sus hombros más delgados y puntiagudo que nunca.

Los tacones se encontraban a un lado, y podía oírlo tararear una canción que juraba haberle oído a Joshua en alguna ocasión a la hora de almuerzo con las demás. Se veía tan melancólico, tan ajeno al mundo, como una hoja anaranjada cayendo lentamente del árbol en otoño.

\- ¿Jeonghan? – susurró y este dio un salto, probablemente estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos y no había oído la puerta ni sus pasos en la acera. Le devolvió el saludo, debió reconocer su voz, pero no se giró a mirarlo.

Y Jihoon supo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

Se sentó a su lado y pudo ver el cabello en su cara cubriendo el pómulo morado y el labio roto, claramente por un golpe limpio en su rostro. Jeonghan no dijo nada, solo aspiró el humo amargo del cigarro, lo mantuvo en su boca un rato y lo soltó de una vez junto a un suspiro sonoro.

\- Dijiste que sería la última vez – dijo Jihoon. Regañarlo siempre le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Jeonghan soltó el aire por su nariz en una risita corta.

\- Digo muchas cosas.

Hubo un corto silencio incómodo que duró un par de segundos antes de que Jihoon pensara en una respuesta rápida - ¿Quieres pasar la tarde en la cafetería conmigo? Puedes beber café gratis con mi tarjeta – le dijo cubriéndole los hombros con su bufanda que por suerte era lo suficientemente ancha. Jeonghan dudó un momento – Tengo un cambio de ropa allá – agregó Jihoon como si leyera su mente. Jeonghan le sonrió y se levantó para caminar con él rodeando su hombro en un semi abrazo, probablemente para darse algo más de calor.

Dejó sus tacones atrás, a un costado de los escalones de cemento, pues uno de ellos estaba roto.

Al ser los primeros en llegar a la cafetería Jeonghan pudo usar el baño del personal y cambiarse sin problemas. No era la primera vez que traía a Jeonghan, así que siempre dejaba un cambio de ropa de su talla por si la necesitaba (aunque muy en el fondo, siempre deseaba que no volviera a necesitarla otra vez).

Jihoon siempre quería preguntarle, aguantando en la punta de la lengua todas las dudas que nacían día tras día al verlo hundirse más en sí mismo. Quería saber por qué siempre iba con los peores sujetos cuando se sentía asustado, quería saber por qué tomaba las malas decisiones que tomaba. Jeonghan era inteligente, talentoso y muy bello, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan roto que no era capaz de detener el daño que se hacía a sí mismo.

Le tomó al menos una hora dejar de mirar por la ventana como si hubiera perdido sus recuerdos por completo e intentara buscar una respuesta, rompió el silencio con una risita acompañada de una anécdota que recordó sobre la señora anciana dueña de la entrada donde siempre se sentaba a fumar. Siempre le preguntaban por qué insistía en sentarse ahí y su respuesta siempre era la misma: tiene lindas flores. Una respuesta sin mucho sentido, pero al final del día todas las cosas que Jeonghan hacía o decía era un misterio. Jihoon rio cuando terminó la anécdota, contento por oírlo hablar con naturalidad, bebiendo el café mocca que pedía solo cuando se sentía ido y angustiado, sabía que no le gustaba mucho el chocolate pero en momentos así decía que le servía para despertarse.

Jihoon atendió a un par de clientes, las mañanas eran muy activas con todos los trabajadores y estudiantes buscando sus desayunos, cargando maletines, carteras y mochilas al hombro, atendiendo llamadas y riendo en grupo a medida la fila avanzaba. Intercambiaba miradas con Jeonghan de vez en cuando, que lo miraba desde la mesa junto a la ventana, hundido en el enorme polerón que le había prestado y picoteando un croissant con la punta de los dedos.

Y cuando vio que el reloj marcaba 10 para las 11 de la mañana su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Casi cronometrado, como si fuera parte del guion de una película, corregido más de mil veces para que ninguna falla existiera, la campanilla de la puerta dio pasó a ese perfume y el sonido de esos zapatos de vestir en las baldosas color menta que hacía su corazón vibrar como colibrí. Y acompañado por otras dos personas conversando y riendo con él se acercaban al mesón lentamente a medida atendía y despedía a la gente. Hoy su traje era azul marino, un color profundo que hacía resaltar sus labios, pensaba Jihoon, sabiéndose casi de memoria el orden en que sus rizos se ordenaban en su frente cubriendo parte de sus cejas gruesas que tanto le gustaba. Y como cada mañana siguió la sonrisa y la orden que siempre era la misma, no necesitaba repetirla, Jihoon ya sabía qué era lo que pedía, conocía las medidas exactas de azúcar y crema, la temperatura precisa a la que le gustaba su café, cómo disfrutaba que calentara su sándwich matutito solo un poco antes de que llegara para llevárselo "tibio pero no tanto" y que le entregara dos sobrecitos extra de azúcar pues le gustaba guardarlos "por si acaso".

Jihoon lo sabía todo.

\- Delicioso como siempre, ojalá despertarme en cama con estos cafés cada día – le dijo Seungcheol con una sonrisa tras su primer sorbo, entregándole el precio exacto en billetes y monedas más la generosa propina que siempre le daba. Jihoon quiso decirle "podría llevarle el desayuno a la cama cada día si me lo permitiera" pero se tragó su respuesta.

\- Gracias por su compra – le respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\- Igualmente – respondió automáticamente y sus amigos soltaron una risa que hizo a Jihoon alzar la mirada. Se encontró con el rostro sonrojado del hombre de sus sueños y la mano cubriendo su boca. Tenía las orejas rojas y las pestañas tan, tan largas que estaba seguro podían acariciar sus mejillas con cada pestañeo – Digo, quiero decir, uh, que tengas un buen día, no gracias por tu compra, no me has comprado nada, digo, - balbuceó y Jihoon soltó una risita desde su garganta que no pudo controlar.

\- No pasa nada – se atrevió a decir y Seungcheol acarició su nuca apretando sus labios en una mueca avergonzada. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero sus amigos lo interrumpieron con sus cafés en mano para irse al trabajo como correspondía. Seungcheol soltó el aire de sus pulmones, se despidió con su mano y salió de la cafetería dejando en los oídos de Jihoon la suave campanita al cerrarse la puerta.

Sintió que las rodillas le fallaban. Tuvo que apoyarse un momento en el mostrador, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaba. Se encontró con Jeonghan de frente, mirándolo curioso.

\- Santo Cielo eres tan obvio, si ese grandulón no se da cuenta de que estás loco por él es un gran idiota – se quejó moviéndole el pelo de la frente al más bajo – Vas a quemar eso – agregó antes de que pudiese alegar y Jihoon soltó un quejido, apresurándose a sacar los muffins del horno.

Cuando poco tiempo después vio al rubio levantarse simplemente suspiró, sabía que no le gustaba estar en el mismo lugar mucho rato así que le extrañaba que hubiera aguantado tanto rato en su lugar, arrugando una y otra vez la misma servilleta o perdiéndose en la gente que caminaba por fuera de la cafetería. Se despidió con un beso en su mejilla asegurándole que lavaría su ropa y se la devolvería pronto aunque sabía que probablemente no se la devolvería nunca y formaría parte de su armario.

Verlo alejarse hundido en el enorme polerón le hizo pensar que se veía tan pequeño y asustado, a veces olvidaba que eran tan jóvenes, sumidos en el trabajo y en las duras vidas que les tocó vivir, a ellos y a cada uno de los curiosos muchachos viviendo en Las estaciones.

Atendió a un par más de personas cuando un grupo de chicas le entregaron lo que parecía ser una billetera, diciéndole que estaba tirada en el suelo junto al mostrador. Les dio las gracias asegurándoles que la dejaría ahí por si el dueño volvía. Se sentó un rato a descansar cuando no hubo clientes en la fila, un par de personas conversaban en voz baja bebiendo sus cafés en las mesas, otras tecleaban en silencio en sus computadoras y él los observaba tranquilo, sintiendo el sol de las 5 de la tarde entrar por la ventana dándole en la cara. Esa era su hora favorita, el calor era delicioso y se sentía tan bien, cerraba sus ojos y respiraba el aroma profundo a café y sentía la música sonando por los parlantes por unos instantes, disfrutando un poco de la vida que a veces, solo a veces no era tan mala. En momentos así, y si tenía tiempo libre, escribía rapidito palabras sueltas, o un par de poemas o incluso canciones en su pequeña libreta regalona, la cual llevaba para todos lados como su secreta maña de músico.

No recordó el asunto de la billetera hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar. Ese día le había tocado doble turno pues Chan, su compañero de trabajo, le había pedido que lo cubriera por ese día. Al parecer tenía exámenes en la escuela o algo así y necesitaba estudiar. Y era algo cansado estar todo un día solo atendiendo gente, así que haber tenido a Jeonghan con él por un rato había sido entretenido.

Ordenó las sillas, barrió rápido, sacó el dinero de la caja registradora para guardarlo en la caja fuerte de la habitación trasera y vio la billetera de cuero negro reluciente junto a las servilletas y mezcladores de café de repuesto. La tomó y la analizó, nadie había ido por ella en todo el día, probablemente ni siquiera habían notado que la habían extraviado. Pensó que lo mejor sería llevársela con él y quizás al día siguiente irían por ella, así que decidió abrirla y echar un ojo en búsqueda de una identificación que le ayudar a reconocer a su dueño el día siguiente.

Al abrirla y encontrarse con el rostro del hombre del que estaba tan enamorado casi le hizo caerse de espaldas. Cerró la billetera unos segundos, como absorbiendo la idea de que la billetera era justamente de él, o como si de esa manera el dueño de dicho estuche de cuero negro fuera a cambiar mágicamente. La volvió a abrir y tomó su identificación más cerca de su rostro. Choi Seungcheol era su nombre completo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía en su garganta, como si intentara escaparse. Era mayor que él, y por el cielo se veía tan atractivo en la foto. Pensó que lo correcto era dejarla así, por muy curioso que se sintiera no quería faltarle el respeto, aunque en el fondo quería revisar todo lo que tuviera dentro, saber dónde trabajaba, las boletas que guardara, algún papel escrito para saber cómo era su letra. Aun así la cerró para guardarla en su mochila cuando un papel cayó de entremedio al suelo. Lo recogió para ponerlo en su lugar cuando el estómago le dio un vuelco y sintió la boca amarga: era la foto de un niño pequeño, unos 3 años. Sintió que le fallaban un poco las piernas y rió, claro que tenía un hijo, claro que debía ser casado, un hombre así no estaba soltero, jamás estaban solteros. Y debía tener la vida perfecta con un buen trabajo, una esposa hermosa, un hijo talentoso y una enorme casa y probablemente más de un auto y un hermoso perro y tenían vacaciones en el caribe todos los veranos y viajaban por Europa cada fin de semana. Guardó la foto en la billetera y la billetera en la mochila, cerró el local y partió en su bicicleta tratando de olvidar aquella información que le gustaría no saber, pero que de todos modos tarde o temprano llegaría a él para hacerle entender lo imposible que era su amor.

De todos modos no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado por todas aquellas películas y cuentos de hadas que imaginaba cada noche.

\--

Al otro día no alcanzó a sacar su bicicleta cuando Jeonghan se le acerco, dándole un saludo vago con la mano, masticando chicle con fuerte olor a menta. Le ofreció uno el cual aceptó y con un gesto algo nervioso le preguntó si podía ir con él otra vez a la cafetería. Por supuesto que Jihoon aceptaría, era su amigo, caminaron juntos a la cafetería y como era de esperarse jamás se habló de la ropa que le había prestado. Al llegar se sentó en el mismo lugar del día anterior luego de ayudarlo a acomodar las sillas, Jihoon siempre prefería no preguntarle de asuntos personales aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber qué lo llevó a acompañarlo de nuevo. Atendió a la misma cantidad de gente de cada mañana, este día era más ligero porque estaba acompañado y solo trabajaba medio turno. Jeonghan le hacía gestos cada vez que cruzaban miradas, haciéndolo reír y girar los ojos, hasta que en una hora muerta en que conversaban de la vida la campana de la entrada los hizo mirar a ambos. El primero en reaccionar al ver a Seungcheol entrando con ropa casual fue Jeonghan, mirándolo con un gesto escandaloso que hizo sudar a Jihoon, quien moría por decirle que actuara normal y dejara de poner esas caras. No se suponía que hoy viniera, pensaba Jihoon casi histérico, como si sonaran alarmas de incendio en el local, ese día jamás iba.

\- Bienvenido a BeanCoffee, ¿Puedo tomar su...? ¡Oh! – Fingió sorpresa al verlo, un poco avergonzado porque sabía era pésimo actor. Escuchó a Jeonghan reír fuerte pero lo vio disimular mirando su teléfono – Qué raro verlo un jueves – dijo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. (¿Raro verlo un jueves? ¿Acaso eres acosador, Jihoon?). Pero Seungcheol rió con su bonita risa y sus margaritas y sus encías rosadas y-

\- Buenos días, verás, estoy algo desesperado y eres realmente mi última salvación – dijo hablando algo más rápido de lo normal, Jihoon rió nervioso, su estómago daba mil brincos – Soy bastante torpe y en algún punto del día de ayer debí perder mi billetera pues revisé la oficina y el auto y mi casa pero no logré encontrarla y pensé que tal vez – habló rápido y antes de que pudiera terminar Jihoon lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Oh claro! – exclamó y le pidió su mochila a Jeonghan, quien se acercó con una sonrisa entregándosela, saludando a Seungcheol como si lo conociera de toda la vida mirándolo de pies a cabeza como examinándolo. Seungcheol se mostró algo confundido y un poco incómodo cuando el rubio se apoyó en el mesón junto a él en lugar de volver a su mesa, pero lo saludó de vuelta de todos modos. Cuando vio a Jihoon sacar la dichosa billetera aspiró un montón de aire y juntó sus manos en un aplauso.

\- ¡Esa es, dios eres un héroe! – le dijo totalmente aliviado y Jihoon rió nervioso sintiéndose realmente un héroe, cuando pronto recordó la foto del niño sintiendo una extraña mezcla de felicidad por estar hablando tanto con él y tristeza al recordar el posible matrimonio. Pero se la entregó en la mano mientras Seungcheol repetía lo agradecido que estaba y no pudo evitar mirar sus manos, notando que no había anillo alguno. El mismo Seungcheol lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un suave - ¿Todo bien?

\- No hay anillo... - susurró y tapó su boca de inmediato. Seungcheol lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Anillo? – preguntó y Jihoon se puso de todos colores. Jeonghan seguía ahí entretenido mirándolos, turnándose entre uno y otro para captar todas las expresiones como si fuera el espectáculo más divertido.

\- L-lo siento mucho ayer cuando fui a guardarla sin querer la tiré y una foto cayó y pensé que debía ser tu hijo o algo entonces pensé en que probablemente serías casado digo no es que haya estado pensando en ti y no es que me moleste felicidades de verdad solo que – balbuceó secando sus manos sudorosas en su delantal, agradeciendo que no hubiese más gente en el lugar a esa hora porque sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Jeonghan seguía mirándolos entretenido.

\- ¡Oh, no! – le respondió riendo, sus orejas se pusieron rojísimas – No, no es mi hijo es mi sobrino, yo... no soy casado ni nada, el matrimonio es, bueno... No está en mis planes aun supongo – respondió nervioso, echando hacia atrás el cabello esponjoso de su frente.

Entre los dos solo siguió un silencio incómodo luego de que Seungcheol decidiera pedir algo para llevar por las molestias causadas y para no irse sin nada, Jihoon lo atendió sin mirarlo a los ojos, disculpándose de vez en cuando por haber visto sus cosas, rojo como un pequeño tomate cherry, tan pequeño que podría desaparecer en cualquier momento por lo avergonzado que estaba. Seungcheol le dio las gracias unas diez veces más y se fue despidiéndose con la mano libre, haciendo sonar la campanilla por última vez.

\- Es completamente gay – dijo Jeonghan de inmediato y Jihoon lo miró alarmado.

\- De qué hablas

\- Por favor, ¿Lo viste cuando mencionaste siquiera sobre matrimonio heterosexual? "No soy casado no está en mis planes" significa que es un enorme y sexy homosexual que fantasea con hombres cada segundo y eso te da a ti, mi pequeño, dulce y también homosexual amigo, mil oportunidades más.

Jihoon, más rojo que nunca, intentó reprocharle esa nueva teoría. Cruzó miradas con Chan, su compañero de trabajo, quien se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo "Tiene razón, es gay" y siguió haciendo lo suyo, logrando que Jeonghan le lanzara un beso y un "por eso me caes bien". Jeonghan simplemente amaba que le dieran la razón.

Después de esa caótica serie de eventos la tarde fue tranquila, hasta que llegó el final de su turno y se fue con Jeonghan, quien, increíblemente, había durado el resto del día con él en la cafetería solo para molestarlo una y otra vez imitando su voz y repitiendo "No tiene anillo uwaah no tiene anillo" una y otra vez. Jihoon solo podía sonrojarse y simplemente aceptar su destino mientras Jeonghan reía con su característica risa malvada y lo abrazaba. Ni siquiera podía fingir que se enojaba, porque sabía que eso funcionaba con cualquier persona menos con Jeonghan.

Y de alguna forma se hizo costumbre para Jeonghan acompañarlo cada día a la cafetería. Jihoon nunca preguntaba, simplemente salía por las mañanas y se encontraba con Jeonghan fumando o mascando chicle quien, después de 3 días acompañándolo dejó de preguntarle si podía ir y simplemente lo acompañaba contándole cosas de su vida o tarareando alguna canción cebollera antigua. Pasó bastante tiempo así cuando una tarde después del trabajo, llegando a Las estaciones Jihoon pudo presenciar el momento más incómodo y tenso desde que vivía en ese edificio. Se cruzaron en la entrada con Joshua, quien al parecer había salido a comprarle a la ancianita del kiosko de la esquina algunos encargos de las demás. Y el más pequeño de los tres pudo notar inmediatamente la tensión en el cuerpo de Jeonghan, los vio mirarse a los ojos, vio a Joshua alejar la mirada hacia todos lados como dudando de qué hacer a continuación o como si alguien en algún lado fuera a soplarle qué hacer. Fue cuando susurró un suave "hola" que Jeonghan dijo "¡Oh que torpe soy olvidé comprar cigarros vuelvo más tarde!" y casi corriendo se fue por el lado contrario, aun cuando los tres sabían que lo más cerca era el kiosko que podían ver desde sus mismos lugares.

Joshua suspiró y Jihoon entendió de inmediato.

\- Lleva días así, no deja de evitarme – le dijo mientras entraban al edificio y Jihoon entendió al fin las repentinas ganas de acompañarlo a la cafetería. Lo siguió por los pasillos hasta que estuvieron frente a la habitación que Joshua compartía con Jeonghan. Jihoon esperó que le dijera algo - ¿Te molestaría oír la canción que estoy escribiendo? Normalmente pido la opinión de Jeonghan, pero, bueno... Ya sabes – murmuró y Jihoon asintió, entrando con él a la pieza.

Era una canción suave, muy dulce. Joshua la cantó de principio a fin sin mirarlo ni una sola vez. Terminó desafinando en el último acorde y presionó las cuerdas, tenso.

\- Jeonghan y yo nos besamos – dijo y Jihoon abrió sus ojos de par de par, y no es que le impresionara realmente que se hayan besado, para nada, simplemente no esperaba oír esa confesión ahora – Nos besamos hace varias noches, fue tan raro simplemente pasó y desde entonces no deja de evitarme, ¿Es mi culpa, Jihoon? Tal vez lo besé tan mal que ya no quiere mirarme, o tal vez tenía mal aliento pero no es mi culpa habíamos recién despertado y simplemente no lo pensé, pero nadie tiene buen aliento por la mañana, ¿Cierto? Digo él si lo tenía, pero... Pero tal vez... – balbuceó acariciando las cuerdas de su guitarra, nervioso, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse más y más. Jihoon le dio palmadas en un hombro, pensando bien qué decirle - ¿Crees que me odia, Ji?

\- Todo lo contrario – le dijo y Joshua lo miró a los ojos luego de haberlo evitado todo ese rato – Debe estar sintiendo muchas cosas con las que no sabe cómo lidiar, pero aquí entre nosotros, nunca lo vi mirar a nadie como te mira a ti, Joshua, ni reírse como lo hace contigo ni de llamar la atención de alguien como lo intenta contigo cada momento – le dijo de todo corazón. Joshua se sonrojó y rió tímido.

\- Ya veo... ¿Debería hablar con él? – preguntó dejando la guitarra a un lado.

Jihoon no pudo responder, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Jeonghan mirándolo curiosos.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó y Jihoon solo rió negando con las manos. Joshua volvió a tomar su guitarra, claramente nervioso, comenzando a tocar notas al azar, fingiendo afinarla.

Conversaron un rato hasta que el más pequeño decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos, quizás así podrían al fin conversar. El silencio inundó la habitación, Joshua siguió tocando nota tras nota, suavecito, viendo de reojo a Jeonghan sentarse en el tocador pero no haciendo nada en él. Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y Joshua decidió que era el momento.

\- Jeonghan, yo...

\- Joshua lo del otro día... Creo que no debimos hacerlo – lo interrumpió Jeonghan de inmediato, con los ojos bien abiertos, las cejas fruncidas y los labios tensos. Joshua solo dejó escapar un simple "oh" y Jeonghan dejó de mirarlo – Es probable que no sea lo mejor, para ti sobre todo, no te haré bien de ninguna forma Joshuji, yo... – murmuró levantando la mirada cuando vio a Joshua de pie frente a él.

Joshua lo tomó por el mentón suavemente, haciendo que Jeonghan tartamudeara y guardara silencio. Se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos y Joshua lo besó sin decir nada. Jeonghan le correspondió de inmediato.

Jeonghan jamás besaba a la gente con la que salía, mucho menos a aquellos con los que se acostaba. En el fondo de su corazón siempre había querido reservar esos besos, ¿Para quién? No lo sabía hasta hace un tiempo, y aunque la respuesta estaba aquí frente a él, pateándole el estómago una y otra vez, se rehusaba a aceptarla.

Rodeó el cuello de Joshua con sus brazos delgados, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello, pudo sentir los suspiros contra sus labios, y se sentía tan bien que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura. Y de pronto ambos se encontraron en la cama, él sobre Joshua, una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas buscando desesperado sus labios, moviéndose, sintiendo la fricción de sus ropas volverlos locos. Sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, sintió esa quemazón en la boca de su estómago. Lo besó desesperado con los labios húmedos e hinchados, con su lengua caliente, con jadeos y gemidos y un sollozo que se escapó de su garganta. Sintió a Joshua detenerse entonces y el beso se transformó en un abrazo que duró una hora en silencio, sin moverse ninguno de su lugar. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, ninguno se atrevía a romper ese silencio que se sentía como una sentencia final. Joshua aspiró suavemente su perfume, tan fresco y dulce y frutal. Entonces sintió a Jeonghan moverse un poco. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Estaba enojado? No podía saberlo. Nunca podía saberlo. Sintió las manos del rubio acariciarle la nuca y un pequeño hilo de voz susurrarle al oído, tan frágil y asustado que jamás habría podido decirle que no.

\- Por favor, solo seamos amigos... por favor – dijo con una voz tan aterrada. Joshua suspiró y miró al techo, buscando algo que lo distrajera del terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. Le besó la cabeza con delicadeza y soltó una risita suave que hizo a Jeonghan mirarlo confundido. Se veía roto y asustado, como un niño pequeño y perdido.

\- Solo amigos – le confirmó con la sonrisa más radiante que logró hacer. Se preguntaba de dónde sacaría fuerzas para lograrlo – Vayamos a comer algo, ¿Si? Tengo mucha hambre y ya deberíamos empezar a prepararnos para el show de hoy – le ordenó el cabello de la frente y se movió. Jeonghan se bajó de él y lo miró confundido, preguntando a gritos con su mirada ¿No me odias? ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Salieron de la habitación en silencio, Joshua le comentó algunas cosas al azar y logró hacerlo reír un par de veces. Caminaron por el pasillo hacia el comedor, ambos fingiendo que nada había pasado. Aun cuando el dolor punzante en el pecho de Jeonghan y la sensación de ahogo en su garganta le repetían una y otra vez que este no es el camino que debía tomar, que así no era como ambos debían terminar. Que estaba enamorado de Joshua, con todas sus fuerzas, y que debía permitirse de una vez por todas amar y que lo amen de vuelta, porque la vida no siempre es tan terrible y a veces si es posible ser feliz.

Miró sus hombros anchos mientras caminaba detrás de él. Miró la alfombra y los escalones de madera que rechinaban con cada paso. Lo siento mucho, dijo, en voz alta o en su mente, no estaba seguro, quería gritarlo pero sentía que ya no controlaba su vida ni lo que sentía. Joshua le sonrió y le dio la mano, se veía tan grande y se sentía tan cálida, guiándolo al comedor donde se encontraron con el resto.

Y Jeonghan no dijo nada, porque el miedo era aún más grande que el amor que sentía. Quizás era mejor seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.


End file.
